L'horcruxe caché
by Syrielle's
Summary: 2022, la guerre fait à nouveau rage en Angleterre et Voldemort- revenu à la vie- est sur le point d'avoir le contrôle total du pays. Huit adolescents entre treize et vingt-quatre ans font le choix de revenir vingt-six ans en arrière, lors de la 5ème année d'Harry Potter pour l'aider à détruire le Lord noir et sauver leur futur.
1. Prologue

**Update : Bonjour tout le monde. Je sais que ça fait un bail que je ne suis plus venue sur cette fic. Certain.e.s d'entre vous doivent surement attendre la suite depuis presqu'un an maintenant et je m'en excuse. J'ai découvert d'autre fandom et me suis lancée dans l'écriture de nouvelles fanfictions, mais celle=ci me tiens toujours à cœur. C'est pour ça qu'après une longue pause dans l'écriture de tous mes projets, j'ai décidé de reprendre cette histoire avec plus de sérieux.**

 **Tout d'abord, je vais corriger les cinq premiers chapitres posté (4 chapitres + le prologue) puis je vais terminer le prochain chapitre. Je posterais chaque 10 du mois, à partir du 10 avril. Les futures notifications seront donc les corrections des chapitres précédents.**

 **Les chapitres n'auront pas de grandes modifications, quelques phrases en plus, une correction massive de mon orthographe déplorable et la suppression des nombreuses répétitions qui m'ont fait grincer des dents lorsque j'ai relu ce début d'histoire.**

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Me voici encore avec une nouvelle fanfiction, cette fois-ci sur l'univers magique d'Harry Potter ! Cette fanfiction est une réponse à un défis trouvé sur le forum « défis, boite à idées » et était proposé par Chocolate Potter. Voici le défi d'origine :**

 **Voilà le suje** **t : Les enfant du Trio d'Or et éventuellement de d'autres personnages de l'histoire se retrouve projeté dans le passé au temps où leurs parents sont à Poudlard. Ils les aideront à vaincre Voldemort. Je vous laisse le choix du comment s'est déclenché ce voyage, en quelle année ils atterrissent, s'ils arrivent à revenir dans leur époque, s'ils dévoilent à leurs parents et autres qu'ils sont leurs enfants et qu'ils ont fait un voyage dans le temps.**

 **Les contraintes** **: j'aimerai que les enfants se rapproche beaucoup de leurs parents et que si Scorpius fait partie de l'histoire qu'il ne fasse pas devenir Drago le meilleur ami du Trio ou autre chose du genre. Les enfants doivent connaitre l'existence des Horcruxes et doivent changer complètement le cours du temps. L'histoire doit suivre le plot original donc pas de Drarry ou de Dramione svp. Et l'histoire doit être sérieuse.**

 **L'histoire prendra place lors de la cinquième année du Trio d'Or, je trouvais ça plus concret de les faire revenir dès le début du retour de Voldemort. La fic sera donc assez longue puisqu'elle couvrira presque trois ans. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire trois tome (un sur la cinquième année, un sur la sixième année et un sur leur dernière année) cela va vraiment dépendre de comment je vais agencer l'histoire au fur et à mesure de l'écriture de la fic. Je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne prend pas en compte « Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit », donc pas de Scorpius x Rose, et les caractère de la Next Generation seront vraiment comme moi je les vois.**

* * *

 **Rating :** T (pour le moment)

 **Personnages :** Tous les enfants Potter – Weasley, Scorpuis Malfoy, Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley. + Les personnages principaux de la sage et quelques autres moins mis en avant comme Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

 **Genre :** Action/ Aventure, Fantasy, Romance (un tout petit peu), Drame (parce que nous somme sur la fin de la saga).

 **Couples :** Comme demandé, il y'aura tout les couple originaux de la saga, plus du Scorpius x Albus qui est mon choix personnel et non une demande dans le défis.

 **Remarques :** \- Présence d'un couple homosexuel, si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ce genre de romance, merci de passer votre chemin.

\- L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

\- Je ne fais que répondre à un défis, l'idée de base de cette histoire n'est donc pas de moi.

\- Le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli. L'histoire prend place à partir du tome 5, ce ne sera as donc super joyeux tout le temps et certaines pourraient être plus dures que d'autres. Merci de prendre cela en compte.

* * *

Ils étaient huit, tous entre treize et vingt-quatre ans, cachés dans cette vielle baraque qui tenait à peine debout. Deux d'entre eux s'occupaient d'une potion, remuant doucement le contenu du chaudron en comptant le nombre de tours. Ils étaient pressés par le temps mais devaient rester concentré. La moindre erreur signait leur perte à tous.

Les deux plus jeunes se tenaient à l'écart et posaient leur regard effrayé partout dans la maison. Ils avaient l'estomac noués par l'appréhension, et peut-être aussi un peu par la faim. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de se plaindre à ce propos.

Dehors il n'y avait pas un bruit et cela renforçait l'atmosphère inquiétante qui régnait dans la pièce. Des pas résonnèrent à l'étage et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds dévala rapidement les escaliers.

« Dépêchez-vous ! Le temps change, ils arrivent ! »

L'adolescente rousse qui mélangeait la potion hocha la tête. Rose semblait imperturbable tandis qu'à côté d'elle, le fils de Draco Malfoy continuait de compter les tours avec calme. Lorsqu'il atteint le chiffre vingt-six, Rose stoppa ses mouvements et Albus s'avança avec un grand verre qu'il remplit de la potion.

Tout le monde se réunit, ils avaient tous les traits tirés et le regard hagard. C'était la dernière solution pour permettre leur victoire, ils devaient absolument réussir avant que le monde sorcier ne plonge pour de bon dans les ténèbres du Lord noir.

Chacun à son tour, les adolescents burent une longue gorgée de la potion. Teddy et James eurent la même grimace de dégout en avalant la potion. A l'étage de nouveaux bruits de pas se firent entendre, cette fois-ci accompagnés de cris.

Et alors qu'ils disparaissaient, les nouveaux mangemorts de Voldemort arrivèrent dans la pièce principale de la maison pour ne découvrir qu'un chaudron vide et un verre abandonné sur le sol.

* * *

La première chose que sentit Scorpius fut le soleil brulant sa peau. Il se rappela vaguement les paroles de son père, lui parlant de l'été le plus chaud qu'il n'ait jamais connu en Angleterre.

 _Quelle galère._

C'était la seule pensée cohérente qui résonnait dans son esprit brumeux. L'herbe sèche lui grattait la nuque et il lui semblait percevoir des mouvements près de lui. La potion avait fonctionné. Scorpius poussa un soupir de soulagement et écarta les bras pour profiter du soleil brûlant. Cela semblait faire des années aux yeux du jeune Malfoy qu'il n'avait pas profiter du soleil.

 _Depuis le début de la guerre._

A cette pensée, Scorpius se redressa, ses muscles endoloris pleurant sous l'effort, et ouvrit un peu les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla quelque instant et il fit la grimace avant de poser une main en visière sur son front.

« Tu as enfin terminé ta sieste ? »

L'adolescent coula un regard vers son meilleur ami. Albus s'était déjà redressé et avait les mains sur les hanches, sa voix était neutre, mais ses traits semblaient plus détendus, comme s'il s'autorisait à faire tomber le masque maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus en plein milieu d'une nouvelle guerre. Ses yeux clairs avaient la même lueur amusée que quand il venait de faire une blague que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

« Il semblerait que nous ayons atterrit exactement à l'endroit de notre départ. »

Cette fois-ci c'était Teddy qui avait parlé et Victoire, sa petite-amie, était juste à côté de lui. Tous les deux regardaient l'ancienne maison délabrée dans laquelle ils s'étaient refugiés avant leur voyage temporel. L'endroit était en piteuse état mais elle semblait toujours plus accueillante que celle de leur époque.

« Bon. » déclara rose en frappant dans ses mains « Maintenant que la première étape de notre mission est réussie nous devons-

\- Nous rendre à square Grimmaurd. » La coupa Teddy. « Mais avant il faut que l'on en sache plus sur cette époque. »

A ces paroles, Lilly hocha la tête, comme si elle venait de recevoir un signal, et sortit du sac à dos qu'elle avait emporté avec elle un petit carnet à la reliure rouge et or. C'était le journal intime de sa mère.

Lorsque les mangemorts avait attaqué et brulé leur maison, les Potter-Weasley n'avaient pu sauver que quelques petites choses dont les journaux intimes de Ginny.

La rouquine feuilleta de longue minutes le carnet avant de s'arrêter à une page. L'encre sombre tranchait sur les pages encore blanches du journal, mais certaines avaient les bords jaunes et noircit à cause de l'incendie, comme un rappel de l'évènement.

« Alors… En été 1995, maman, oncle Ron et le reste de la famille Weasley logent au 12, square Grimmaurd qui est devenu le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre. Tante Hermione est aussi là-bas. Les autres personnes qui logent à square Grimmaurd sont Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. L'ordre se réunis souvent, mais maman ne précise pas quand. Papa n'est au courant de rien, il passe les vacances chez son oncle et sa tante moldu, Oncle Ron et Hermione n'ont pas le droit de lui envoyer de lettre. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Lilly feuilletait le journal de sa mère. C'était la seule qui leur permettaient d'être au courant de ce qu'il se passait à cette époque, le seul lien qui leur restait avec leur parents.

« Bon » dit Scorpius avec un léger sourire en coin. « Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller voir l'Ordre alors ! »

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami qui hocha la tête. La bonne humeur du blond avait quelque chose de contagieux. Et le voir sourire après les derniers qu'ils venaient de vivre donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

 _Ils allaient sauver leur monde et leur époque, c'était une certitude._

* * *

Aller jusqu'à square Grimmaurd n'était pas quelques choses de bien compliqué, tout le monde du petit groupe connaissait l'ancienne maison de la famille Black. Mais seul Victoire, Teddy et James – qui venait d'avoir ses dix-sept ans – avaient le permis pour transplanner. Victoire prit donc les deux plus jeunes avec elle, Teddy partis avec Scorpius et Albus, et James transplanna avec sa cousine Rose.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous devant le square Grimmaurd, Hugo et Lilly semblaient encore plus blanc qu'avant.

« Plus jamais de ma vie je ne transplannerais. » marmonna le garçon en se tenant le ventre.

Sa sœur ainée eu un petit rictus amusé. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à taquiner son petit frère quand elle sentit un cordage s'enrouler autour d'elle et sa baguette- qui était pourtant logée dans la poche de sa veste- la quitter pour aller se déposer dans la main d'une personne quelques mettre plus loin.

Un homme fonça sur eux en beuglant, son visage avait pris une teinte rouge sous la colère.

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous là ? »

Les huit adolescents, maintenant ligotés et privés de leur baguette ne pouvaient que faire face aux quelques personnes qui se trouvaient devant eux. C'était des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Parmi eux se trouvaient Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin, ils étaient tous les deux en retraits mais la femme tenait deux baguettes dans ses mains.

Les visages qui leur faisaient face étaient graves, méfiants, mais loin de leur être inconnu malgré les années qui séparaient leurs deux époques.

Quand ils aperçut ses parents- qu'il n'avait vu au paravent que sur de vieilles photos que possédaient son parrain- Teddy blêmit et même ses cheveux prirent une teinte plus pâle. Tonks, sa mère, -s'il pouvait seulement l'appeler ainsi- sembla le remarquer car 'elle s'avança jusqu'à Maugrey-Fol-Œil qui continuait d'interroger les adolescents pétrifiés.

Elle posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de l'ancien auror qui ne tourna que son œil magique vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Nymphadora ? » aboya presque l'homme.

Faisant fi du fait qu'il ait employé son prénom – pour cette fois seulement- elle serra un peu plus l'épaule du vieil homme.

« Il serait surement plus judicieux de ne pas interroger ses enfants dehors, encore moins attaché ainsi. »

D'autre membres de l'ordre approuvèrent la femme, faisant grommeler Maugrey. Les liens qui retenaient les huit ados prisonniers tombèrent au sol dans un même mouvement.

Hugo et Lilly reculèrent de quelques pas, encore un peu craintif face aux membres de l'Ordre, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'un tel accueil leur serait réservé. Teddy, lui, restait toujours blême et Victoire lui serrait la main en signe de réconfort. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre alors que son petit-ami était face à ses défunt parents ?

« Bien. » déclara cette fois-ci Rémus en s'avançant. « Nous allons rentrer et vous nous expliquerez tout d'accord ? »

Malgré son ton calme, il y'avait de la méfiance dans les yeux du loup-garou, son instinct lui criant qu'il se passait quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Tout le monde hocha la tête et ils purent enfin tous entrer dans la maison familiale des Black.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Update : Voilà donc la version corrigée du chapitre 1 ! Encore une fois, pas de gros changement dans ce chapitre en dehors de quelques phrases ajoutées/modifiées et de la correction de l'orthographe et de la syntaxe.**_

 _ **Petite précision que je n'ai pas faite dans le prologue : J'essaie de corriger le plus rapidement possible ces chapitres pour pouvoir écrire le chapitre cinq l'esprit tranquille. Donc il se peut que tout soit fait avant la fin de la semaine prochaine.**_

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Tout d'abord j'espère que vous passez un bon weekend. Voici le chapitre 1, le deux arriveront dans le courant de la semaine. Pour le moment je planche à fond dessus pour que l'histoire aie un peu avancée jusqu'à ma période de blocus.**

 **J'arrêtais de poster aux alentour de la mi-mai pour pouvoir me consacrer à fond sur mes examens de juin mais je me rattraperais pendant les vacances d'été c'est promis !**

 **Ce chapitre fait 3479 mots, c'est plus ou moins la longueur que feront les autres chapitres. Il ne se passe pas beaucoup de chose, mais on en apprend un peu plus sur la situation du futur et les questionnements que se posent les divers protagonistes de l'histoire. Ce chapitre tourne assez souvent autour de Lupin et Teddy, c'est normal. Comme il y'a huit personnages qui ont voyagés dans le temps, ils seront tous à un moment donné plus mit en avant que les autres. Pour le moment c'est Teddy parce que c'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup et que je trouve assez sous exploité dans les autres fics où il est. Scorpius et Albus seront aussi mis assez en avant dans la fic de part leur romance.**

 **Il y'aura aussi des pdv sur d'autres personnages que ceux de la Next Generation car je trouve cela plus intéressant à exploiter.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rating :** T (pour le moment)

 **Personnages :** Tous les enfants Potter – Weasley, Scorpuis Malfoy, Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley. + Les personnages principaux de la sage et quelques autres moins mis en avant comme Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

 **Genre :** Action/ Aventure, Fantasy, Romance (un tout petit peu), Drame (parce que nous somme sur la fin de la saga).

 **Couples :** Comme demandé, il y'aura tous les couple originaux de la saga, plus du Scorpius x Albus qui est mon choix personnel et non une demande dans le défis.

 **Remarques :** \- Présence d'un couple homosexuel, si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ce genre de romance, merci de passer votre chemin.

\- L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

\- Je ne fais que répondre à un défis, l'idée de base de cette histoire n'est donc pas de moi.

\- Le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli. L'histoire prend place à partir du tome 5, ce ne sera as donc super joyeux tout le temps et certaines pourraient être plus dures que d'autres. Merci de prendre cela en compte.

* * *

« Je suis sûr que ce sont des mensonges ! »

Tous attablés autour de la grande table de la salle à mangé des Black, les membres de l'Ordre débâtaient sur ce que leur avaient dit les enfants Weasley, Potter, Lupin et Malfoy.

Les huit adolescents avaient été mené dans une pièce à côté et Molly les avaient pris en charge en leur faisant à manger.

« Pourtant ils ont l'air plus que sincère. » déclara Sirius en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs et bouclés. « Et on ne peut pas leur faire boire du véritaserum alors que deux d'entre ont on a peine treize ans. »

Assis à côté de lui Remus approuva les dires de son ami.

« Je n'ai senti aucun mensonge venant d'eux, en revanche ils sont effrayés. Leurs propos tiennent la route et personne ne peut nier qu'ils nous ont tous l'air familier. »

Quelques personnes hochèrent la tête. Les têtes rousses de certains et les cheveux noirs en batailles de James et Albus ne laissaient pas vraiment de doutes quand aux possibles parents de ces enfants.

Mais l'esprit de Remus restait fixé sur Ted, c'était le seul à s'être présenté avec la petite rousse du nom de Rose : Ils avaient expliqué leur situation sans entrer dans les détails : Ils avaient fait un bon dans le passé de vingt-six ans pour empêcher Voldemort de créer un huitième horcruxe qui lui permettrait de revenir à la vie vingt-quatre ans après sa mort et de détruire définitivement l'Angleterre et le monde Moldu. Ils n'avaient pas donné un seul mot sur qui étaient leurs parents ou comment ils avaient fait pour faire ce bon dans le passé.

« Ce Ted, c'est vraiment ton portrait craché à son âge ! »

Remus marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à un « la ferme Sirius ». Assis plus loin, Severus Rogue retint un rictus mauvais, lui aussi avait fait le rapprochement. Pourtant le lycanthrope se sentait déstabilisé à l'idée d'avoir un fils. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça. Est-ce qu'il était un bon père dans le futur ? Et qui était la mère de Ted ? S'il prenait en compte ses divers changement de couleur capillaire, c'était surement une métamorphomage.

Enfin, pour cela il fallait que lui ait Teddy soient vraiment père et fils. Peut-être était-il seulement l'enfant d'un cousin dont il ignorait l'existence. Tout était possible.

Le regard de Remus croisa celui de Tonks qui lui offrit son habituel sourire plein d'entrain. Et si la mère de Ted était l'auror ? A force de réfléchir, Remus sentait poindre un mal de crâne.

« Il faudrait leur demander plus d'information. Qui sont leurs parents et comment ils savent que Voldemort à fait un nouvel horcruxe. On manque de détails et s'ils peuvent nous aider -

\- Pas question ! »

C'était Molly Weasley qui s'était exclamée, elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce quand Rogue faisait sa suggestion. Le maitre de potion arqua un sourcil.

« Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Ces enfants sont exténués, laissez leurs quelques jours de repos pour qu'ils se remettent. Si ce qu'ils disent est vrai, nous devons les soutenir au lieu de les questionner sans relâche ainsi. »

Kingsley hocha la tête, de même qu'Arthur Weasley.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. » déclara le mari de Molly. « Severus tu pourrais prévenir Dumbledore de ce qu'il vient de se passer et lui demander de passer dans la semaine ? Nous n'aurons qu'à organiser une nouvelle réunion pour mettre les zones d'ombres au clair. »

* * *

Durant leur séjour dans la maison familiale des Black, Rose, Lilly et Victoire partageaient une chambre à trois. Hermione avait donc déménagé dans la chambre de Ginny pour le reste des vacances, laissant un peu d'intimité aux trois cousines. Ron avait été expédié dans la même chambre que les jumeaux tandis que Scorpius, Albus, James, Hugo et Teddy logeaient dans la plus grande chambre du grenier.

La matriarche de la famille Weasley s'était plusieurs fois excusée du manque de place mais personne ne s'était plains. Ils s'étaient tous habitués à dormir dans de petits espaces, serrés les uns contre les autres lorsqu'ils fuyaient les mangemorts. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose à dire à une femme aussi soucieuse que Molly.

Elle avait aussi pris les quelques vêtements qu'ils avaient fourré dans leurs sacs à dos, leur avait promis que tout serait lavé pour le lendemain et qu'en attendant ils pouvaient profiter de la salle de bain.

« Faite ici comme chez vous les enfants. » Leur avait-elle dit avant de descendre avec l'énorme tas de linge crasseux la suivant.

Victoire était partie la première dans la salle de bain, elle n'avait croisé personne en cherchant après la salle d'eau. Molly avait surement dû obliger ses enfants à se faire discret pour ne pas les déranger. Ou bien ils s'étaient tous réunis pour discuter de leur arrivée, ce qui n'était pas impossible.

Pendant ce temps les garçons faisaient leur lit dans le grenier. Scorpius et Albus avaient choisi les deux lits côte à côte, comme dans leur chambre à Poudlard.

« Vous ressemblez à un couple tous les deux. » se moqua James en choisissant le lit sous la fenêtre.

Albus ne dit rien, se contentant de remettre correctement son oreiller, il avait l'habitude des sous-entendu déplacé de son frère ainé et n'y prenait plus attention depuis longtemps. Teddy sourit, amusé par la scène qui se déroulait et replaça correctement les draps de son lit – celui près de la porte- tandis que la bouche de Scorpius se tordait dans un rictus.

« Du coup je peux t'appeler beau-frère, Jamie ? »

L'ainé des Potter piqua un fard monumental à l'entende du surnom qu'il détestait tant.

« Jamais de la vie Malfoy ! »

Scorpius éclata de rire avant de s'affaler sur son lit. Lui et James ne s'entendait pas, et ce depuis la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontré dans le Poudlard express. L'ainé des Potter-Weasley avait essayé d'être correct avec lui car il était le meilleur ami de son petit frère, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui lancer des piques que le fils Malfoy lui renvoyait toujours en beauté.

Ils étaient des versions miniature et moins hargneuses de leurs pères, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Albus qui se retrouvait toujours entre les deux.

Le ton entre eu s'était adoucit avec la guerre et l'obligation de fuir pour survivre. Mais il arrivait parfois que de grosse dispute éclate entre eux, jusqu'à se battre même. Dans ces cas là seul Teddy et Albus arrivaient à calmer les deux garçons.

Deux petits coups furent frappés à la porte et Molly apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Je viens vous apporter des pyjamas pour la nuit. Même si c'est la canicule, les nuits restent froides, nous sommes en Angleterre après tout. »

Teddy s'avança pour prendre la pile de vêtement mais se pris les pieds dans le tapis en tomba au sol. Il se redressa rapidement, ses cheveux virant au rose et s'excusa auprès de Molly. La matriarche Weasley avait déposé les vêtements sur la commode à côté d'elle et s'avançait déjà pour voir si tout allait bien.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, je suis maladroit de naissance ! »

Teddy épousseta ses vêtements sale alors que Molly continuait de le regarder.

« Oh ce n'est rien Ted ! Et appelle moi Molly si tu veux bien, pas de madame, monsieur entre nous ! » la femme eut un moment d'hésitation avant de prendre. « Mais au fait comment vous vous appelez, nous connaissons les prénoms de Ted et Rose, mais si vous restez ici, il vaudrait mieux que nous sachions comment vous appeler. »

Son ton était doux, comme celui qu'elle avait à leur époque, lorsqu'elle leur posait des questions sur leur vie à Poudlard.

Albus et James se jetèrent un regard, bien que leur physique ne laissait peu de place au doute, c'était assez compliquer s'expliquer pourquoi ils s'appelaient ainsi. Mais Scorpius pris rapidement les choses en mains.

« Je m'appelle Scorpius, il désigna Albus du pouce, ici c'est mon meilleur ami Al' et là, il désigna James, c'est Jamie. »

James serra les dents à l'entende de son surnom mais ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre maintenant.

« Et moi c'est Hugo ! » Déclara le plus jeune des garçons

« Pour les filles la grande blonde s'appelle Victoire et la plus jeune c'est Lilly. »

Molly écarquilla les yeux.

« Lilly ? Comme … »

Teddy hocha la tête en silence. Un voile de tristesse passa devant les yeux de la femme. C'était la première idée qui venait à l'esprit des gens quand ils entendaient le prénom de la plus jeune fille de leur groupe.

« Oh je vois… » Molly sembla soudain se reprendre. « Bon je vais vous laisser les garçons ! Il me semble que les filles ont finis avec la salle de bain alors vous pouvez y aller ! »

* * *

Les quelques jours de répits avant l'arrivée de Dumbledore furent assez mouvementés. Dès le lendemain matin, les jumeaux Weasley assaillir les nouveaux arrivants d'une dizaine de questions, se complétant mutuellement la parole. Ron restait plongés dans un mutisme que personne ne lui connaissait. Il passait son temps à fixer Hugo du regard, se prenant les réprimandes d'une Hermione agacée par « son comportement digne d'un enfant de cinq ans » - d'après ses dires. Hugo et Rose étaient les plus affectés par cette étrange cohabitation. Le garçon faisait des cauchemars où il revoyait ses parents pendant la guerre. Les cernes sous ses yeux s'étaient creusés et Molly n'arrêtait pas de s'inquiéter à ce propos.

Rose et Lilly s'étaient en quelque sorte rapprochées de leurs mères. Rose et Hermione discutaient souvent de livre, la brune lui racontait les romans de son époque qui lui avaient plu, et Rose en faisait de même. Mais la jeune Weasley sentait parfois son cœur se tordre en constatant le bonheur de sa mère adolescente. Combien de fois ne lui avait-elle pas raconté ses années d'études à Poudlard, ses vacances chez les Weasley ? Toutes ses histoires prenaient vie mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était de trop.

Fred et George avaient aussi lancé les paris sur leurs origines. James passait beaucoup de temps avec eux, aimant lui aussi les blagues. Seuls Scorpius et Albus restaient dans leur coin. Le fils d'Harry Potter n'aimait pas être trop entouré et préférait le calme plutôt que l'agitation de son frère ainé. Hugo restait parfois avec eux, mais il passait le plus souvent son temps avec James et les jumeaux lorsque Ron n'était pas avec eux. Le garçon se sentait encore mal à l'aise sous le regard de celui qui serait son père.

Teddy et Victoire profitaient de ce moment de calme dans leur vie pour se retrouver. Avec la guerre ils avaient eu autre chose à faire que de penser à eux. Maintenant ils pouvaient être ensemble sans avoir peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver, du moins pour le moment.

Dumbledore arriva en fin de semaine comme convenu et l'Ordre se réunit à nouveau. Teddy, Victoire, Albus, Scorpius, James, Lilly, Rose et Hugo étaient assis les uns à côté des autres.

La blonde serrait la main de son petit ami dans la sienne, leurs doigts entrelacés sous la table, son pouce glissant doucement sur la peau claire du garçon. Albus avait le dos droit et son habituelle expression neutre et Scorpius, assis juste à sa droite, essayait tant bien que mal d'adopter le même comportement, même si son pied tapant nerveusement et de manière régulière sur le sol trahissait son angoisse. Il était, après tout, celui qui risquait le plus un rejet de la part des autres en annonçant qui il était vraiment.

Lilly et Hugo regardaient partout, ils étaient plus curieux qu'inquiet de la conversation qui allait avoir lieu, et Rose essayait d'avoir l'air confiante, mais se retrouver en face d'Albus Dumbledore avait quelque chose d'impressionnant. Seul James semblait plus ou moins détendu, avachit sur la chaise à la gauche de son petit frère, et ses cheveu plus en bataille que jamais.

« Bien » commença le directeur de Poudlard « Veuillez m'expliquez la situation jeunes gens. »

Dumbledore croisa les mains sur la table et jeta un regard aux adolescents qui lui faisaient face par-dessus ses lunettes demi-lune. Teddy, après un hochement de tête de la part de Rose, se racla la gorge et débuta son récit. Il lui donna les mêmes informations qu'au reste de l'Ordre.

Il expliqua comment Voldemort s'était caché pendant plus de vingt ans chez l'un de ses fidèles, qu'il avait créer un dernier horcruxe peu de temps avant sa mort, lui offrant ainsi une porte de sortie s'il perdait la bataille de Poudlard. Le métamorphomage du expliquer au directeur ce qu'étaient les Horcruxes. A cette époque, personne n'avait encore entendu parler de ce type de magie noire si ce n'est certains mangemorts proche du Lord noir. Teddy expliqua aussi comment Voldemort avait retourné le gouvernement et son expansion à travers le Royaume-Unis en moins de deux ans. Il lui parla de la mort qu'il avait vu et frôlé, de la désolation partout où il allait et de la lueur d'espoir qui était apparue quand ils avaient monté leur plan pour sauver le cours du temps.

Dumbledore écouta attentivement le métamorphomage, il hochait par moment la tête mais gardait son attention focalisée sur ce que lui racontait le jeune homme. Et lorsque Teddy eut fini de lui raconter son récit, le directeur de Poudlard leur posa une question. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce que l'on la leur pose, mais ils ne purent s'empêcher d'être déstabilisé.

« J'aimerais savoir qui sont vos parents. Si j'en crois votre âge, ce sont surement des personnes de cette époque, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hochement de tête collectif.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, mais je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée de révéler maintenant qui sont nos parents. De plus, je me doute que beaucoup d'entre vous sont encore septique face à notre histoire. Ne serait-ce pas judicieux de plutôt se pencher sur le « pourquoi nous sommes venus à votre époque » avant que nous révélions qui sont nos parents ? »

Dumbledore eu un sourire face aux paroles du jeune Albus. D'après les dires des adultes, il était celui qui restait le plus en retrait par rapport aux autres, toujours calme et ne parlant que lorsque c'était réellement nécessaire.

« De plus » compléta Scorpius « nos parents n'ont pas toujours été du bon côté des choses. Et les ressemblances physiques que l'ont à avec eux sont assez frappante pour que vous puissiez vous faire une idée de qui sont-ils.

\- Bien, je comprends la situation et je vais vous laisser un mois. Pour que vous puissiez expliquer plus en profondeur votre histoire, vos motivations et les idées de plans que vous avez. Lorsque ce mois sera écoulé, j'aimerais que vous révéliez qui vous êtes réellement. Comprenez que nous ne pouvons pas faire une totalement confiance à des personnes que nous ne connaissons pas. En dehors de cela, vous devrez suivre vos années d'études à Poudlard, Excepté monsieur Teddy et mademoiselle Victoire qui les ont finies. »

Un poids sembla s'enlever des épaules des jeunes. Teddy et Scorpius poussèrent même un soupire de soulagement. Ils avaient un mois pour mettre au point un plan pour sauver le futur. Ils avaient un an pour permettre à leurs parents d'avoir une vie meilleure. Teddy glissa un regard à ses parents, peut-être même qu'ils arriveraient à sauver certaines personnes de la mort.

* * *

Le temps passé au 12, square Grimmaurd filait à toute vitesse. Scorpius et Albus passaient leur temps dans la bibliothèque à feuilleter les journaux intime de Ginny et Lilly les relisait au soir au cas où ils seraient passé à côté d'une information importante. James et Hugo continuaient leurs blagues avec les jumeaux et même Ron s'était détendu après quelques jours de plus de cohabitation. Hermione s'était proposée pour les aider, Albus avait refusé un peu sèchement mais Rose avait facilement rattrapé le coup.

La fille d'Hermione s'était excusée auprès de sa mère, lui expliquant que son cousin était assez renfermé et qu'il craignait encore les réactions des autres lorsqu'ils apprendraient leur identité. La Gryffondor avait simplement hoché la tête mais Rose avait bien compris qu'elle se posait plusieurs questions qu'elle n'osait poser.

Deux soirs par semaines, l'Ordre se réunissait et les adolescents expliquaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Molly n'assistait presque plus aux réunions, désapprouvant le fait que des enfants aussi jeunes que Lilly et Hugo soient impliqués dans ce genre de chose.

Lorsque Remus, Sirius et Severus apprirent le nom de la cadette des Potter, ils eurent à peu près la même réaction : un air étonné sur le visage et les yeux écarquillé de stupeur. S'il était encore difficile de trouver qui était l'enfant de qui pour certain comme Hugo et Victoire, avec son prénom il était clair que Lilly était la fille d'Harry. Pour James aussi c'était plutôt clair d'où lui venait son prénom, Sirius avait rapidement fait de lien entre « James » et « Jamie ». Et la ressemblance entre Albus et James ne laissait pas de place aux doutes.

Mais l'esprit de Remus restait constamment bloqué sur Teddy, plus le temps passait et plus il était clair à ses yeux qu'il était son fils, ainsi que celui de Nymphadora, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. L'auror et lui avaient plusieurs gros point en commun comme leur maladresse ou le fait qu'il soient tous les deux des métamorphomage.

Il avait envie de prendre le garçon à part et le lui demander, lui poser les dizaines de questions qui lui tournait sans cesse dans la tête. Parfois, quand il restait un peu plus longtemps que prévu dans le quartier général, il en parlait avec Sirius. Mais il n'osait pas faire le premier pas. Trop d'émotions contradictoires se battaient en lui. L'angoisse d'avoir donné à cet enfant sa maladie, sa malédiction. Il y'avait aussi un peu de bonheur et de joie, peut-être parce que c'était la confirmation qu'il avait pu être heureux quelques temps malgré les évènements qui s'annonçaient.

Un soir, Molly lui avait proposé de rester souper et il n'avait pas pu refuser son invitation. Il se retrouva donc assis à côté de Teddy tout le long du repas du soir. Les jeunes parlaient vivement entre eux. Jamie lui faisait penser à son défunt meilleur ami, de part son caractère mais aussi son physique. Lilly et Hugo discutaient entre eux plus calmement, tout comme Scorpius et Al' qui semblaient être dans une bulle hermétique au monde extérieur. Rose et Victoire parlaient avec Hermione et Ginny comme si c'étaient déjà des amies de longue date. Il n'y avait de Teddy qui restait à l'écart, regardant le tableau que formait ses compagnons de voyage avec un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

« Dit moi Ted » entama Sirius « tu étais dans quelle maison à Poudlard ? »

Teddy se stoppa quelque seconde alors que son père se raidissait légèrement à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas une question bien méchante, après tout il avait quitté Poudlard depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Et puis c'était l'occasion rêvée de donner des indices sur son identité.

« J'étais à Poufsouffle, comme ma mère. »

Du coin de l'œil, Teddy guettait les réactions de son père, mais l'homme restait stoïque sur sa chaise. Le cerveau du lycanthrope tournait à mille à l'heure, pour lui c'était maintenant évident que Tonks était la mère de Ted. Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà fait le lien elle aussi ? Ou avait-elle juste des suppositions ? Devait-il lui en parler ? Ou d'abord discuter avec Teddy ?

Remus se leva brusquement de sa chaise avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas précipité. Il s'enferma dans la grande bibliothèque de la maison et s'affala sur le premier fauteuil venu. D'un geste agacé il repoussa les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il était sensé être une personne calme et rationnelle, et le voilà entrain de perdre le contrôle à la simple idée qu'un gamin de vingt-quatre ans venus du futur soit son fils.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent jusqu'à lui et Remus redressa la tête vers la porte. Il savait que ce n'était pas Sirius, il avait appris à reconnaitre sa démarche particulière. Et en effet, c'était Teddy qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le jeune homme semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Remus hocha simplement la tête. Teddy s'avança et pris place sur le fauteuil en face de celui de son père. Ses cheveux avait pris une teinte vert sombre, qui devait surement démontrer son malaise face à la situation.

« Je … Hum. Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit. »

Le lycanthrope arqua un sourcil.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

Teddy baissa le regard, il joua avec ses doigts pendant de longues minutes. Il aurait aimé que Victoire soit près de lui, en soutient moral, mais il devait lui-même faire face à son père.

« Je me rends bien compte que j'aurais dû me taire, et être plus discret quant à mes origines. Je vois que cela te... Enfin vous met mal à l'aise.

\- Je… » Rémus chercha ses mots quelques instants avant de reprendre. « Je pense que le fait d'avoir un enfant m'effraie en quelque sorte. Avec ma condition de Loup-garou, je crain de refiler cette malédiction à mes enfants. »

Teddy hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Son parrain, Harry, lui avait souvent parler du mal-être qui habitait son père quant à sa situation de lycanthrope.

« Vous savez –

\- Tutoie-moi s'il te plait. Si je suis ton père autant que tu me tutoies non ?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas faux… » Teddy sourit doucement à son père. « Tu sais, je comprends que tu sois inquiet vis-à-vis de ta lycanthropie et que maintenant que tu sais que tu as un fils ta vision des choses change. Mais quand le moment sera venu, s'il te plait laisse une chance à maman de se rapprocher de toi.

Puis Teddy se leva et lissa les plis de son pantalon avant de regarder son père.

« Je pense que nous devrions y aller avant que Molly s'inquiète. »

* * *

« Dis Al'… Tu penses qu'ils vont réagir comment quand ils vont apprendre qui est mon père ? »

Les deux élèves de Serpentard étaient allongés sur leurs lits défais. Albus avait fermé les yeux tandis que son meilleur ami fixait le plafond. Ils étaient seuls dans la chambre, James et Hugo étaient dans la chambre de Ron et des jumeaux à faire Merlin ne sait quoi. Et Teddy passait u peu de temps dans la cuisine avec Sirius, Remus et Victoire.

Ce n'était pas rare qu'ils puissent se retrouver seuls, mais ici dans la chambre, ils savaient que personne ne viendrait les déranger en dehors de James. Mais les farces de Fred et George étaient plus importantes pour le moment.

« Je ne sais pas Scorp', mais je pense que ça ne va pas être facile pour nous ici.

\- Ils vont nous détester hein ? »

Albus soupira avant de rouler sur le côté pour regarder son meilleur ami. Il avait envie de le rassurer mais il n'aimait pas mentir.

« Surement, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu connais notre rôle ici Scorp'. On doit empêcher un maximum de Serpentard de rejoindre le camp de Voldemort et on doit sauver ton père de son destin.

\- Je sais Al' mais je m'inquiète. »

Albus se leva de son lit pour s'assoir sur celui de Scorpius, le fils Malfoy se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Scorpius était une personne intelligente mais qui se préoccupait énormément des apparences et de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui. Ajouté à ça le fait qu'il était de nature bien plus gentille qu'il n'y semblait.

 _Un vrai Poufsouffle dans l'âme._

Son père était affectueux avec lui, surement pour combler l'amour que lui-même n'avait pas eu enfant, mais Scorpius avait toujours l'impression qu'il restait une barrière entre eux. Comme si Drago ne voulait pas trop donner à son fils, comme s'il se punissait lui-même pour quelque chose que Scorpius ne comprenait pas. Contrairement au reste de la famille Grange-Potter-Weasley, Scorpius connaissait très peu du passé de son père et une boule d'angoisse se formait dans son estomac au fur et à mesure que la rentrée scolaire de Poudlard approchait.

Il craignait d'apprendre des choses encore plus horribles que les rumeurs et bruits de couloirs qu'il avait entendu enfants, où que celles-ci se révèlent être vraies.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Rose entra en trombe. Scorpius se redressa et s'écarta un peu d'Albus.

« Dépêchez-vous ! Ils vont chercher oncle Harry. »


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Update : Voilà donc la correction du chapitre 2 !**_

 _ **Encore une fois, pas de grosses modifications pour ce chapitre. J'espère que cette correction rend la lecture plus agréable pour les nouveaux lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **Et voici donc le chapitre 2 de cette fanfiction. Je suis vraiment contente de voir qu'elle plait. Vous êtes chaque jour de plus en plus à venir lire cette histoire. Ce chapitre fait presque 3000 mots (2993 pour être exact).**

 **Merci mille fois pour vos review, elles me font hyper méga plaisir vous n'avez pas idée !**

 **J'espère avoir le temps de commencer le chapitre 3 cette semaine, sinon ce sera pour la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

 **Rating :** T (pour le moment)

 **Personnages :** Tous les enfants Potter – Weasley, Scorpuis Malfoy, Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley. + Les personnages principaux de la sage et quelques autres moins mis en avant comme Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

 **Genre :** Action/ Aventure, Fantasy, Romance (un tout petit peu), Drame (parce que nous somme sur la fin de la saga).

 **Couples :** Comme demandé, il y'aura tout les couple originaux de la saga, plus du Scorpius x Albus qui est mon choix personnel et non une demande dans le défis.

 **Remarques :** \- Présence d'un couple homosexuel, si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ce genre de romance, merci de passer votre chemin.

\- L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

\- Je ne fais que répondre à un défis, l'idée de base de cette histoire n'est donc pas de moi.

\- Le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli. L'histoire prend place à partir du tome 5, ce ne sera as donc super joyeux tout le temps et certaines pourraient être plus dures que d'autres. Merci de prendre cela en compte.

* * *

C'était l'effervescence au 12 square Grimmaurd. Une partie des membres de l'Ordres s'étaient réunis pour aller chercher Harry, l'autre resterait au quartier général. Tous les adolescents de la maison s'étaient réunis dans la chambre des jumeaux Weasley. Certains étaient assis sur les lits, d'autre à même le sol sur des tapis.

Teddy et Victoire avaient entrelacé leurs mains et s'était assis contre le lit le plus proche. Lilly et Hugo était assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit de Fred. James s'était posé près des jumeaux, juste en face de Rose, Hermione et Ginny. Ron était assis sur le lit d'un de ses frères et jetait quelques coups d'œil en coin à Scorpius et Albus qui s'étaient assis à même le sol l'un à côté de l'autre encore une fois, leurs épaules se touchant.

« Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez les gars ? » Demanda Ginny

Fred et George hochèrent la tête en même temps.

« Parfaitement sûr sœurette.

\- On les a écoutés avec nos oreilles à rallonge.

\- Ils prévoient d'aller chercher Harry cette nuit.

\- Parce qu'il a été convoqué par le ministère de la Magie. »

Les jumeaux s'étaient lancés dans des explications ensemble. Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas habitués à les voir se compléter ainsi, ils avaient l'impression d'assister à un match de ping-pong.

Lilly et James avaient du mal à cacher leur expression impatiente. Oui, ils avaient rencontré leur mère, mais ils avaient aussi hâte de voir à quoi pouvais bien ressembler leur père à l'âge de quinze ans.

Les enfants Weasley et Hermione avaient tous été sympas sur ce point, ne posant aucune question sur leur passé ou sur leurs parents. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne se posaient aucune question. Hermione avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à contenir sa curiosité, tout comme Fred et George qui lançaient parfois des blagues en espérant que quelqu'un tombe dans le piège et révèle quelque chose.

Surtout que le temps avançait rapidement, les jours défilaient et d'ici la fin de la semaine ils devraient révéler leur identité complète. Rose jeta un regard en coin à sa mère adolescente. Comment prendrait-elle la nouvelle ? Surement mieux que son père. Celui-ci semblait encore plus fermé que la version adulte de son époque, mais pouvait-on vraiment le blâmer pour ça ?

Il serait surement dans le déni. Les yeux noisette de la jeune fille dévièrent vers son cousin Albus. Comment allaient réagir la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione face à ce fils envoyé à Serpentard ? Dans cette époque où les tensions entre la maison de Godric et celle de Salazar étaient à leur paroxysme, c'était plus que normal de craindre un rejet. Il ne faisaient pas partie de la « bonne maison », mais Rose restait persuadée que la situation d'Albus permettrait une avancée.

La jeune fille savait très bien qu'Albus était affecté d'être dans la maison des vert et argent. Même si tout le monde faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Il avait trouvé un ami fidèle et une oreille attentive en la personne de Scorpius et l'ainée Granger-Weasley ne pouvais que le remercier pour ça.

* * *

Il se passa plus d'une demi-heure après le départ de l'Ordre avant que du bruit ne se refasse entendre. Ils étaient enfin de retour avec Harry. Hermione, Ginny et Ron descendirent en trombe pour accueillir leur ami, rapidement suivit par Rose, Lilly et Hugo, tandis que les jumeaux transplannaient. Albus, James et Scorpius emboitèrent le pas aux autres. Teddy et victoire fermaient la marche.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas de l'escalier, James croisa le regard de son père. L'adolescent de dix-sept ans se figea. Comme réagir lorsque l'on croise son père âgé de quinze ans pour la première fois ? Pourtant cela avait été tellement simple d'être face à Ginny !

Harry sembla surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendais pas à voir autant de visage inconnu d'un coup. Ou alors c'est sa ressemblance avec ses fils qui le surprenait ? Il fallait dire que James était le portrait craché de son père- au même titre qu'Albus, bien qu'il ait garder un visage plus candide que James et Harry- à l'exception des yeux et des cheveux. Car les yeux d'Harry étaient vert, comme ceux de leur grand-mère Lilly et d'Albus, et ses cheveux étaient naturellement en bataille – là où James devait passer quinze minutes le matin pour leur donner une forme décoiffée.

Mais avant que l'adolescent n'ait pu faire un pas vers son père du passé, l'élu se retourna et fonça vers Sirius pour le prendre dans ses bras. James sentit comme un pincement au cœur. La scène lui semblait presque familière, elle lui rappelait lui quand il revenait après des mois passé à Poudlard.

Et superposé au souvenir heureux des bras de son père autour de lui, arrivait celui du corps froid de son père dans les siens lors de la guerre.

Albus sembla remarquer le trouble de son frère et s'avança pour poser une main sur son épaule. L'ainé des Potter tourna son regard vers son petit frère, un sourire forcé déformant ses traits habituellement joyeux.

« N'oublie pas qu'il n'est pas encore notre père. » Chuchota le plus jeune.

James hocha vaguement la tête. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si c'était comme ça qu'il faisait pour tenir le coup face aux autres. Se disait-il que la Ginny et le Harry du passé n'était pas ses parents ? Comment les voyaient-ils alors ? James, lui, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les voir comme ses parents, de voir ce qu'ils seraient dans le futur et cela lui faisait mal. Il avait envie de leur crier dessus pour qu'ils le reconnaissent.

« Mais ils ne savent même pas qui tu es » soufflait sa conscience à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Mais il savait que c'était la réalité. Il avait beau être James Sirius Potter, le fils de Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu, ici il n'était que James, « Jamie », le futur fils d'Harry Potter.

Plongé ainsi dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que tout le monde étai remonté avec Harry et les adultes s'étaient enfermé dans la salle à manger pour une nouvelle réunion.

« Tu viens Jamie ? »

C'était Scorpius, il le toisa depuis le haut des escaliers avec son habituel sourire irritant.

« Me cherche pas toi. » Grommela l'autre en montant les marches à tout vitesse.

Seul le rire du fils Malfoy lui répondit et cela l'agaça encore plus.

* * *

« Et donc vous venez du futur c'est bien ça ? »

Tout le monde était retourné dans la chambre des jumeaux Weasley. Hermione et Ron avaient vaguement expliqué la situation, Harry avait suivis les Fred et George pour espionner la réunion de l'Ordre mais tout était tombé à l'eau à cause de Pattenrond, le chat roux d'Hermione.

Les voilà donc revenu dans la chambre, assis là où ils trouvaient de la place, à parler de ce qu'ils s'étaient passé depuis le début des vacances. Et Harry semblait particulièrement énervé de n'être au courant de rien. Il se retourna vivement vers ses meilleurs amis après que James et Rose eurent hocher à sa question.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

\- Parce que Dumbledore nous l'a demandé. »

Hermione avait coupé Ron qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, elle espérait qu'Harry comprendrait mais l'adolescent sembla jute s'énerver un peu plus.

« Dumbledore ? C'est Dumbledore qui vous à demander ça ? Mais pourquoi ! »

Ses amis semblaient mal à l'aise. Ils se doutaient bien que leur ami ne prendrait pas bien cette nouvelle. Mais heureusement pour eux, Fred et George prirent les choses en main et détournèrent l'attention du survivant sur autre chose. Après quelques minutes de discussion avec les deux farceurs, Harry se détendit imperceptiblement, comme s'il acceptait de remettre cette conversation houleuse pour plus tard. Mais la conversation fut coupée par Molly qui les appela pour manger.

Pendant le repas, l'ambiance était étrange. Détendue mais pas totalement, comme s'il restait de la méfiance. Était-ce parce que Rogue était là il y'a encore quelques minutes ? Les voyageurs du futur savaient très bien que les relations avec le professeur de potion n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'était attendu à ce que tout le monde semble le détester.

Ou alors c'était leur présence à eux ? Il fallait dire qu'Harry les voyait pour la première fois et semblait plutôt méfiant à leur égard.

Tonks aidait à détendre l'atmosphère, utilisant ses talents de métamorphomage pour faire rire Ginny, Lilly et Hugo. Du coin de l'œil James regardait son père parler avec Sirius et Remus, les enviant discrètement.

Mais le repas pris fin et Hermione, Ginny et ses frères prirent la direction de l'étage avec Lilly et Hugo que Molly envoya au lit. Il ne restait plus que les membres de l'Ordre et Harry. Teddy, Victoire, Rose, Scorpius et les deux fils d'Harry étaient aussi là. Sirius expliqua à Harry que Voldemort cherchait une nouvelle arme. Il voulait lui expliquer les choses correctement, le mettre au courant de ce qu'on lui cachait.

Mais Molly s'interposa, comme à chaque fois qu'un mineur était mêlé aux histoires de l'ordre, et Harry dit qu'il voulait y entrer. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le ton monte encore avant que Molly ne quitte la pièce.

La conversation continua ensuite, même si l'atmosphère autour d'eux semblait s'être alourdie. Sirius parla du ministère corrompu, du ministre de la magie qui craignait Dumbledore et qui prétendait que Voldemort n'était pas de retour. Remus parlait aussi, complétant les paroles de son meilleur ami.

Un bruit sourd les fit se retourner. Rose était debout, pâle comme un linge. Elle bafouilla quelques excuses avant de sortir en courant de la pièce. Rapidement suivie par Scorpius et Victoire qui l'appelaient. Albus s'excusa une nouvelle fois pour elle et expliqua brièvement qu'elle était particulièrement touchée par ce qui se passait avec le Ministère de la Magie.

« Vous comprenez, sa mère faisait partie du ministère. Du coup elle se sent rapidement mal. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Victoire et Scorpius s'occupent d'elle. »

* * *

Rose se sentait mal, vraiment mal. Ses jambes l'avaient lâché en plein milieu des escaliers et elle ne remercierait jamais assez Scorpius et ses talents d'attrapeur. Le garçon l'aida à se relever et l'aida à monter les escaliers. Derrière eux, Victoire lui parlait pour éviter qu'elle ne décroche. La blonde fit aussi apparaitre un seau et quand le fils Malfoy allongea Rose sur son lit, Victoire le posa près de sa cousine.

Les mains de la rousse tremblaient. Elle se redressa et attrapa le seau rapidement avant de vomir dedans. Les images de son passé défilaient sur ses paupières closes alors que la bile lui brulait la gorge. Des larmes de rage et de douleur trempaient ses joues. Entre deux vomissements Victoire et Scorpius l'entendaient marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles.

Rose était, dans leur époque, la fierté de la maison Serdaigle. Elle avait la vive intelligence de sa mère. Mais elle était aussi la plus fragile émotionnellement. La guerre avait laissé des marques auprès de tout le monde, Rose avait déjà surpris James roulé en boule entrain de pleurer, ou Albus péter les plombs. Elle, elle faisait des crises d'angoisses. Cela lui était déjà arriver plusieurs fois pendant leur cavale, mais depuis qu'ils avaient fait leur voyage dans le passé, elle avait l'impression d'aller mieux.

« Quel amer retour à la réalité » pensait-elle avoir que ses épaules tremblaient sous une nouvelle vague de vomissement.

Il lui fallu plus de temps que d'habitude pour se calmer. Scorpius entendit même les membres de l'Ordre quitter le quartier général et Harry, accompagnés des autres, monter vers les autres chambres. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de vomir, Rose s'allongea sur son lit. Victoire alla chercher un gant humidifié et le posa sur le front de sa cousine. Scorpius lui tenait la main. Elle tremblait encore un petit peu. Quelques mèches de cheveux collaient à son front et ses tempes, les reste des ses lourdes boucles rousses était étalé sur l'oreiller.

« Tout va bien Rose. »

Scorpius murmurait quelques paroles rassurantes tout en caressant sa main. Les yeux hagards, elle tourna son visage vers lui et lui serra la main.

« Merci beaucoup Scorpius.

\- C'est normal, on est tous là pour te soutenir. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Albus, il jeta un regard sur leur main qui se tenait avant de s'assoir à côté de son meilleur ami.

« Comment tu te sens ?

\- Un peu mieux. »

Rose tentât un sourire qui se fana rapidement. Ses cousins et son frère devaient surement être inquiet eux aussi.

« Excusez-moi pour… Tout ça.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ce genre de chose Rose, on te l'a déjà dit.

\- Je sais ! Mais je sais aussi que cela met tout le monde dans l'embarras lorsque ça m'arrive. Mais je ne peux rien contrôler. Cette discussion m'a fait penser à maman et… »

Albus soupira.

« Je te comprends… Moi aussi je pense beaucoup à eux, surtout depuis que l'on est arrivé ici. Et on serra toujours derrière toi, peu importe ce qui t'arrive. On est une famille. D'accord ? »

Rose écarquilla légèrement les yeux **.** Bien qu'elle fût proche de son cousin étant donné leur âge similaire, il était rare qu'il avoue ce genre de chose de vive voix comme cela. Deux petits coups frappés à la porte interrompirent leur conversation. Hermione entra dans la chambre avec un air hésitant.

« On… Victoire m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien Rose… Et j'aurais voulu si tu voulais quelque chose ? Pour te sentir mieux. »

Hermione semblait un peu hésitante, comme si elle ne savait pas trop quels mots choisir. Elle n'avait surement pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Albus et Scorpius jetèrent un regard à Hermione puis à Rose, celle-ci, des larmes encore pleins les yeux, fit un signe négatif de la tête. Albus se leva.

« Excuse-nous Hermione mais il serait préférable que Rose ne soit pas trop entourée pour qu'elle puisse se reposer.

\- Oh bien sûr, excusez-moi. »

Et Albus sortit avec l'adolescente, laissant son meilleur ami et sa cousine seuls.

* * *

Le jour fatidique arriva bien trop tôt aux yeux de Scorpius. Harry semblait s'être calmé, et il avait été innocenté deux jours plus tôt. Tout le monde avait reçu une lettre avec les fournitures essentielle de cette année et Ron et Hermione avaient été nommé préfets, pour la plus grande joie de Molly.

Mais l'humeur n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe pour Scorpius qui sentait les problèmes arriver à mesure que l'aiguille de l'horloge avançait. Tout le monde était déjà présent, même les enfants Weasley, Hermione et Harry, et il ne manquait plus que Severus Rogue, le sinistre maître de potion. Dumbledore qui devait être présent, avait annulé sa venue à la dernière minute.

« Severus me fera un compte rendu de la réunion » indiquait la fin de la lettre qu'il avait envoyé.

Finalement Rogue arriva, fit bien attention de ne pas faire tomber le drap qui cachait le tableau de Walburga Black et pris place dans la salle à manger, le plus loin possible de Remus et Sirius.

« Bien » entama alors Remus « Je pense que la réunion peut alors commencer. Faisons cela sans prise de tête d'accord les enfants ? »

Pourtant Remus semblait lui aussi nerveux. Il savait que Teddy était son fils, mais il n'en avait pas parler avec la mère de Teddy, à savoir Tonks.

« Je crois que je vais commencer alors ? »

La voix de Victoire s'éleva dans la pièce, toujours aussi douce.

« Je m'appelle Victoire Weasley. Mes parents sont Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacourt. »

Molly étouffa un petit cri, heureuse de savoir que son fils ainé serait papa dans le futur. Ron, lui, marmonnait quelque chose sur le fait que Victoire ressemblait effectivement beaucoup à Fleur. Teddy enchaina et cette fois-ci la réaction arriva de Nymphadora. Elle poussa une exclamation surprise et se retourna vers Remus. L'homme, qui avait guetté sa réaction, ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

« Est-ce que tu le savais Remus ? »

Le lycanthrope hocha simplement la tête et elle se leva.

« Excuse-moi Ted, mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air quelques minutes. »

Teddy ne pu qu'hocher la tête et regarder son père, qui lui regardait Nymphadora sortir en trébuchant sur le lourd tapis de l'entrée. Il se sentais toujours aussi mal, lui aussi, ce n'étais jamais facile d'apprendre ce genre de chose, mais il n'osait pas faire le premier pas vers la femme. Un silence plana pendant de longues minutes. Mais Maugrey le brisa, s'exclamant de sa voix rauque.

« On n'a pas toute la nuit non plus ! »

Les adolescents venus du futur se jetèrent quelques regards. C'était maintenant que cela devenait plus compliqué. Comment expliquer qui ils étaient sans effrayer leurs parents ? Au final c'est Lilly qui se lança, avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

« Je suis Lilly Potter ! La fille de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. »

Nouveau choc dans l'assemblée. Cette fois-ci c'était les adultes les plus abasourdit. Bien que le visage blême des deux « parents » et celui rouge de colère de Ron n'était pas mal dans leur genre.

« Tu as osé sortir avec ma sœur ! »

Ron était rouge vif, la couleur s'étendant jusque dans son cou. Harry était prêt à répliquer mais c'est Ginny qui intervint.

« Ron, ferme-là. Tout ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Bien sur que si que ça me regarde ! Tu es ma petite sœur !

\- Silence vous deux ! » Cria Molly. « Non Ronald, tu te tais ! Et laisse ces enfants parler tu veux bien. »

Molly se retourna vers eux.

« Vous pouvez continuer les enfants.

\- Bon eh bien… Je m'appelle James Potter, je suis le frère de Lilly.

\- Non mais tu as eu combien de gosse avec ma sœur toi !

\- Ronald Weasley ! »

Le rouquin grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe et laissa les autres enchainer. Et c'est Albus qui continua, faisant s'exclamer encore une fois le pauvre Ron qui n'arrivait décidément pas imaginer son meilleur ami et sa petite sœur ensemble. Puis ce fut autour de Rose de se présenter.

"Je m'appelle Rose Weasley, et je suis la fille de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. »

Ron, qui était entrain de boire pour se calmer un peu, s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille.

« Non mais c'est une blague ça ! Et tu vas me dire qu'Hugo est ton frangin aussi peut-être ! »

Ledit Hugo se sentis rougir sous les cris de son père. Pourtant il hocha quand même la tête. Personne ne s'était attendu à une réaction aussi violente de la pars de l'adolescent. C'était le choc qui parlait à sa place, bien que ses paroles ne soient pas vraiment excusable.

« Non mais j'y crois pas ! » Ron se leva d'un bond. « Je refuse que l'on me fasse gober un truc pareil. Et toi le blond, c'est qui tes parents qu'on finisse ce cauchemar une bonne fois pour toute. »

Scorpius resta silencieux. Ron faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, Hermione, Ginny et Harry étaient encore bien trop sous le choc des récente annonce pour s'inquiéter de lui. Seule Molly essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son fils qui semblait se rendre compte qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Finalement Scorpius se décida à parler.

« Je suis le fils de Drago Malfoy. »

* * *

 **Voila Voilà, je coupe ici pour laisser les reste des révélations pour le prochain chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me prévenir en commentaire si je m'éloigne trop du bouquin/film. Parce que j'ai lu le livre il y'a déjà quelques années et je n'ai que le film en tête xD**


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Update : Encore un chapitre de corrigé. J'ai fini le chapitre 5 donc il arrivera bien le 10 avril comme prévu.**_

 _ **Pour cette correction, j'ai pris le temps de rajouter quelques phrases pour approfondir les réactions et les pensées des personnages par rapport à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. J'avais l'impression que c'était trop « brut » et que quelques détails en plus permettraient d'ajouter des nuances, surtout chez Harry et Ron qui sont surement les plus opposé aux Serpentard. Je voulais nuancer leur réaction face à Scorpius et Albus du coup.**_

* * *

 **Et voici le chapitre 3 ! Ron se calme un peu mais reste méfiant, Hermione soulève un beau problème et la rentrée à Poudlard approche ! Nous avons aussi un petit point de vue sur Severus. Je ferais parfois des points de vue sur ce qu'il se passe dans l'Ordre, notamment grâce au fait que Teddy et Victoire ne seront pas à Poudlard.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me préciser si les caractères s'éloignent trop de l'original. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir respecter les caractères sur ce chapitre, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, j'ai surtout envie de passer à l'action avec l'arrivée à Poudlard.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rating :** T (pour le moment)

 **Personnages :** Tous les enfants Potter – Weasley, Scorpuis Malfoy, Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley. + Les personnages principaux de la sage et quelques autres moins mis en avant comme Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

 **Genre :** Action/ Aventure, Fantasy, Romance (un tout petit peu), Drame (parce que nous somme sur la fin de la saga).

 **Couples :** Comme demandé, il y'aura tout les couple originaux de la saga, plus du Scorpius x Albus qui est mon choix personnel et non une demande dans le défis.

 **Remarques :** \- Présence d'un couple homosexuel, si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ce genre de romance, merci de passer votre chemin.

\- L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

\- Je ne fais que répondre à un défis, l'idée de base de cette histoire n'est donc pas de moi.

\- Le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli. L'histoire prend place à partir du tome 5, ce ne sera as donc super joyeux tout le temps et certaines pourraient être plus dures que d'autres. Merci de prendre cela en compte.

* * *

« Le fils de Draco Malfoy ? »

Scorpius ne savait pas vraiment qui avait parlé. Tout le monde semblait plus ou moins surpris et ses yeux gris passaient d'un visage à l'autre. Il remarqua que Remus Lupin donnait un coup de coude à son ami Sirius -surement pour l'empêcher de faire une remarque – et que Severus Rogue le scrutait comme s'il analysait la moindre ressemblance entre lui et son père. Molly marmonnait à toute vitesse. Arthur et Kingsley restaient silencieux. Maugrey tirait une drôle de tête, enfin, plus drôle que sa tête habituelle.

Mais le fils Malfoy n'osait pas vraiment tourner son regard vers les autres adolescents de la table, c'était eux, qui depuis le début, avaient les réactions les plus vive, sans compte qu'ils étaient tous des Gryffondor. Il avait pourtant entendu Ron souffler bruyamment avant de tomber sur sa chaise et aperçut du coin de l'œil Harry grimacer. Les deux garçons devaient surement se retenir de dire quelque chose, même si c'était marqué sur leur visage que leur apriori sur la maison des verts et argent refaisait surface.

« Ce n'est pas grave mon enfant. » Finit par déclarer Molly avec un sourire. « Si tu es ici c'est que tu es une bonne personne et nous n'avons pas à te juger pour tes parents. »

Harry et Ron grimacèrent ensemble. Il fallait dire qu'ils ne portaient pas Draco dans leur cœur et qu'imagier devoir vivre avec son fils n'était donc pas une idée qui les enchantaient. Ils devenaient méfiants à l'égard du blond, lui cherchant des ressemblances avec son père.

Ron avait cependant dérougi, ce qui annonçait qu'il s'était calmé. Fred et George n'avaient pas vraiment l'air enchanté non plus de savoir qu'ils allaient vivre avec un Malfoy mais ils ne disaient rien. Scorpius remercia Molly avec un sourire soulagé sur le visage. Albus posa sa main sur la sienne et lui offrit aussi un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de briser cette magnifique déclaration de tolérance, mais Dumbledore m'a demandé de prendre les maisons de ces jeunes gens pour qu'ils puissent être installer correctement. »

Severus Rogue toisait les huit adolescents de son habituel regard sombre.

« Je suis en cinquième année à Serdaigle. » débuta alors Rose avec confiance.

Ron haussa les sourcils et jeta un regard à Hermione.

« Notre fille est super intelligente. »

Hermione retint un sourire, c'était bien le genre du roux, de dire ce genre de phrase sans réfléchir, alors que Rose sentait ses joues chauffer. Si dans son époque elle avait l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de compliments de la bouche de son père, dans cette époque-ci cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir de savoir que celui qui serait son père la considère aussi comme intelligente. Oh bien sûre ce n'était pas la seule qualité des Serdaigle, mais elle n'avait pas hérité du courage typique des Gryffondor et était plus réfléchie. Le choixpeau avait même hésité quelques instants à la placer à Poufsouffle à cause de son trop grand cœur.

« Et moi je suis à Gryffondor ! » s'écria Hugo.

Hermione, Ginny mais aussi Molly et Arthur eurent un sourire attendrit face à Hugo. Il fallait dire que le garçon avait bien changer depuis son arrivée au 12, square Grimmaurd. Molly se rappelait encore son teint cireux et de ses yeux hagards. Aujourd'hui son visage avait repris des couleurs, il souriait plus souvent et la lumière au fond de ses yeux semblait s'être rallumée.

Severus Avait noté quelques trucs sur une feuille, Rose supposa que c'était leurs noms de maison.

« Je suis aussi à Gryffondor, en dernière année.

\- Et moi en troisième année avec Hugo. » ajouta Lilly, assise à coté de James.

Harry semblait soulagé, il se souvenait encore du choixpeau qui voulait l'envoyer à Serpentard. Il était rassuré de savoir qu'aucun de ses enfants de serait dans le nid à serpent. Mais Albus se racla la gorge et Harry sentait se pointer la mauvaise nouvelle.

« Moi par contre je suis à Serpentard en cinquième année avec Scorpius. »

Le ton du garçon était neutre, comme s'il venait de dire une évidence telle que « le ciel est bleu », il ignora les yeux écarquillé des gens autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas voir la déception dans le regard de ces personnes qui seraient sa famille.

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête et Rogue haussa un sourcil l'air de dire « Un Potter dans ma maison ? ». Ron et Hermione tournèrent un regard effaré vers Harry qui palissait à vue d'œil. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute si le garçon avait été placé à Serpentard ? Toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait de cette maison était froides et calculatrice. Et Albus n'avait pas fait preuve de beaucoup de chaleur depuis qu'il était là. Harry n'avait même pas eu de vraie conversation avec lui. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était comme les autres verts et argent ?

« Ils vont se retrouver chez les mangemorts Harry. »

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude comme pour lui demander de se taire et Severus se racla la gorge en lui jetant un regard sombre. Les deux meilleurs amis baissèrent la tête mais ne s'excusèrent pas.

« J'ai raté quelque chose ? »

Tonks entra dans la pièce, son teint avait repris des couleurs et elle semblait plus calme, comme si elle avait fini de digérer la nouvelle. Tous les regards dérivèrent vers elle.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage que vous me fixez tous ainsi ? »

La jeune femme fit le tour de la table sans jeter un seul regard ni à Remus, ni à son futur fils. Et Teddy se fit la réflexion que, peut-être, elle n'avait pas fini de digérer la nouvelle en fin de compte. Mais bon, même Remus gardait certaine distance avec lui. Leur situation était bien plus compliquée que ce qu'il n'avait cru. Sous la table, Victoire serra doucement ses doigts en signe de réconfort.

« Bon plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? »

Kingsley lui fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'il venait de se passer et Tonks l'écouta en hochant parfois la tête.

« Eh bien. Elle tourna un regard vers Albus et Scorpius. Vous avez l'air quand même plus sympas que les Serpentard que j'ai connu quand j'étais à Poudlard. Et ce ne serait pas digne d'une Auror de juger des gens sur leur maison. »

Scorpius se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

« Après la guerre, celle où Harry Potter arrive à vaincre Voldemort un première fois, Poudlard a fait beaucoup d'effort pour casser les stéréotypes sur les Serpentards. Ça ne veut pas dire que tout le monde à finit par se dire que nous sommes sympas. Mais les gens ne nous regardent plus comme si on allait se mettre à tuer à tout bout de champs. »

Albus avait parlé sans ciller une seule fois, il n'aperçut pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur Rogue qui se disait surement que, si ce genre d'initiative était arrivée plus tôt, peut-être que certains Serpentard comme lui n'auraient pas été aussi facilement enrôlé dans le camp de Voldemort.

« Mais on s'attendait à ce que la nouvelle ne soit pas spécialement bien prise. » Ajouta Scorpius en se redressant un peu « Nous avons tous les deux consciences qu'il n'est pas facile de faire confiance à des Serpentard dans une époque où une partie d'entre eux ont un lien plus ou moins direct avec Voldemort. Alors si on peut aider à notre manière pour prouver que nous ne sommes pas aussi mauvais que l'on en à l'air, ce serait avec plaisir. »

L'autre Serpentard hocha simplement la tête face aux paroles du blond. Il fallait toujours qu'il prenne tout trop à cœur, mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose si ça leur permettait de ne pas passer pour les grands méchants de leur petit groupe.

Severus finis par se lever, raclant sa chaise contre le sol alors que ses yeux sombre restaient rivés sur les deux garçons qui allaient intégrer sa maison.

« Je crois que ce que j'avais à faire est terminer. Je vais m'en aller maintenant. »

Le professeur de potion ignora la remarqua lancée par Sirius sortit rapidement de la maison Black. L'air froid de la nuit le frappa au visage. Sur son avant-bras, il sentait la marque l'appeler et il transplanna jusque-là où se trouvait le Lord noir. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au manoir Malfoy. Il passa les barrières de sécurité du manoir sans problème, puis se dirigea vers la pièce où se tenait la réunion de se soir.

« Tu es en retard Severus. » Siffla la voix glacée de Voldemort. « Que faisais-tu donc qui soit plus important que de répondre à mon appel ? »

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra à Poudlard ce soir-là, Severus Rogue se sentait vidé. Mais il devait encore faire son rapport au directeur. Un coup d'œil à la montre habituelle glissée dans l'une de ses poches lui appris qu'il était près de minuit. La nuit sera courte.

Dumbledore était encore éveillé lorsque Rogue entra dans son bureau. Il était assis à son bureau et regardait le professeur avancer vers lui par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Bonsoir Severus. Quelles sont les nouvelles pour aujourd'hui ? »

L'ancien mangemort ne lui offrit qu'un vague hochement de tête avant de prendre place en face du directeur. Rogue commença par la partie la plus conséquente : Sa réunion avec Voldemort. Cela leur pris plusieurs heures, il fallait savoir quoi dire à l'Ordre, qui faire agir et quand. Ils avaient aussi d'autres choses à régler sur le côté comme les futur mangemorts qui se planifiaient.

Et quand tout cela fut finis, alors seulement Rogue entama le sujet des ados du futur.

« Ted Lupin est le fils de Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, Victoire est une Weasley, la fille de Bill et de mademoiselle Delacourt qui était venu ici l'an dernier pour le Tournoi des trois sorciers. »

Albus hocha la tête et lui demanda de poursuivre.

« James, Albus et Lilly sont des Potter. Les enfants de Potter et de la fille Weasley. »

Severus devait se retenir de grimacer. La petite Lilly Potter était le parfait sosie de sa grand-mère. Severus ne savait jamais comment réagir lorsqu'il croisait les yeux vers de la petite fille. Il savait très bien que c'était la fille d'Harry, c'était une évidence à ses yeux mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il se sentais mal. C'était comme si le monde se retournait contre lui encore une fois, lui rappelant ses fautes et le fait qu'il n'aurait jamais Lilly. Mais Severus devait se reprendre, alors il continua.

« Rose et Hugo sont aussi des Weasley. Ce sont les enfants de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. »

Severus bloqua l'espace de quelques secondes sur le nom de Scorpius. Le visage de l'adolescent se superposa sur celui de son filleul. Il se ressemblaient beaucoup, même yeux gris acier, même nez droit. Par contre les traits du visage de Scorpius étaient plus doux, moins froid. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas le nom de la mère du jeune homme. Était-ce délibéré ? Le garçon ressemblait trop à son père pour qu'il puise en deviner sa mère.

« Scorpius est le fils de Draco Malfoy.

\- Bien. Nous avons là des enfants très intéressant n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'ils pourront avoir une influence positive sur la guerre qui se prépare. »

Albus croisa les mains sur son bureau puis se cala dans le fond de son siège.

« Et pour leur maison ?

\- Albus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy sont en cinquième année à Serpentard.

\- Serpentard ? »

Severus hocha la tête. Le regard de Dumbledore changea l'espace d'un instant mais le professeur de potion ne le releva pas.

« Moi aussi je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'un des enfants Potter soit à Serpentard. Mais nous devrions peut-être tirer profit de cela, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- S'ils sont à Serpentard mon cher Severus, ils ont surement dû déjà penser à cela. »

Le directeur n'avait pas tort, Rogue devait bien le reconnaitre. Il n'avait croisé que rapidement les deux adolescents mais il devait admettre que lorsque l'un d'eux s'exprimait, c'est qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air réfléchis et avaient l'air de savoir correctement analyser une situation.

« Lorsque tu retourneras au quartier général, j'aimerais que tu parles avec ces deux garçons. »

Rogue hocha la tête, si ces deux adolescents pouvaient avoir une influence positive sur la guerre et sur sa maison, il n'irait pas cracher dessus.

« Bien maintenant continuons. Dans quelle maison sont les autres ? »

* * *

Albus et Scorpius avaient assez rapidement quitté la table après le repas. Le regard insistant de Ron et Harry sur eux avait quelque chose de déstabilisant que les deux Serpentard n'appréciaient pas. Molly avait essayé de rester naturelle, mais on voyait bien qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir après toutes ces nouvelles. Ginny et Hermione s'étaient assises près de leur filles mais aucunes des deux Gryffondor n'avaient réussit à agir normalement. Elles ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de rechercher des ressemblances et des différences entre elles et leurs filles.

Il n'y avait que James et Hugo qui agissaient normalement, riant aux blagues des jumeaux. Victoire était restée près de Teddy qui parlait, ou plus essayait, avec son père. Nymphadora leur jetait sans cesse des regards du coin de l'œil, ne sachant pas si elle devait elle aussi engager la conversation avec Ted ou attendre encore un peu que le choc de la révélation passe.

Scorpius et Albus s'étaient enfermé dans leur chambre, et Scorpius préparait ses affaires pour aller se doucher.

« Cela n'est pas si mal passé hein ?

\- Si on omet la réaction de l'oncle Ron, ouais. »

Scorpius soupira en secouant la tête.

« Je m'étais attendu à bien pire. Il s'est quand même calmé rapidement.

\- Ouais. » Albus roula sur son lit. « En fait il est toujours comme ça, il va faire un scandale pour trois fois rien, mais dix minutes après il a finit d'être en colère. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il oublie, c'est juste qu'il ne crie plus mais reste borné dans son idée.

\- Je vois. En tout cas il n'avait pas l'air content de savoir qui sont tes parents. »

Albus ricana et se redressa sur ses coudes. Il plongea ses yeux vers dans ceux de son meilleur ami. Le fils Potter avait les cheveux un peu décoiffés et un petit sourire inhabituel sur les lèvres

« Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand Zabini était venu lui dire bonjour quand on faisait des achats pour notre rentrée de quatrième. C'était à mourir de rire.

\- Carrément ?

\- Ouais carrément ! Et Rose qui passait son temps à lui dire que ce n'était que le grand frère d'une amie a elle ! »

Albus passa en position assise, ses épaules étaient relâchées sous son t-shirt et ses traits plus détendus alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Scorpius le laissa faire, appréciant la petite parcelle de peau qui se découvrit lorsqu'il bougea.

« Sa petite sœur est à Serdaigle aussi alors ? J'avais totalement zappé. »

Albus retint un petit rire.

« J'avais totalement zappé qu'il avait une sœur en fait.

\- Comment tu as pu oublier qu'il avait une sœur ! James passe son temps à parler lui. » Scorpius eut un petit rire. « A eux deux ils font honneur à la rivalité Serpentard-Gryffondor.

\- Ah ?

\- Rivalité de capitaine de Quidditch. » soupira le blond. « Tu sais ce que c'est hein.

\- Zabini est un crétin, je ne le répèterais jusqu'à ma mort. »

James venait d'entrer, suivis de près par Hugo, Harry, Ron et les jumeaux.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais réussi à la battre en match officiel Jamie ! » Le provoqua Scorpius.

« On verra si tu gagneras encore lorsque tu seras devenu capitaine Malfoy ! Je demanderais à Rose de me décrite tes défaites dans les moindres détails ! »

Harry et Ron regardaient James et Scorpius se lancer des pique avec des yeux rond tandis que Fred et George se retenaient difficilement de rire face au comique de la situation.

Il fallait dire que l'ainé des Potter et le fils unique des Malfoy, même s'ils se prenaient souvent la tête, ne restaient pas souvent ensemble. Scorpius était toujours fourré avec Albus et James avec les jumeaux. Ils n'avaient donc pas eu le temps d'apprécier les échanges houleux, quoi que jamais méchant, entre les deux garçons.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? » Demanda Harry à son fils.

Albus, dont le visage s'était refermé à l'entrée d'Harry et Ron, hocha la tête.

« Ils passent leur vie à se crêper le chignon, à croire que c'est leur activité favorite.

\- Et ce Zabini c'est ? » questionna Ron, resté en retrait.

« Steve Zabini, le fils de Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Il est en septième année comme James et il est capitaine de Quidditch de l'équipe de Serpentard. Sa petite sœur est à Serdaigle avec Rose. »

Albus restait neutre, se contentant de regarder son frère et son meilleur ami se disputer. A côté de lui, Ron et Harry se sentaient mal à l'aise. Comme s'ils voulaient dire quelque chose mais n'y arrivaient pas. Ils n'arrivaient pas à retirer le doute persistant dans un coin de leur tête. Albus était un Serpentard et on leur avait toujours appris à se méfier des gens de cette maison. C'était plus fort qu'eux.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent se lancer, ne sachant pas eux-mêmes ce qu'ils auraient pu dire, le benjamin Potter se releva et attrapa ses affaires de douche.

« Essayez de ne pas les laisser s'entretuer. »

* * *

Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron s'étaient regroupé dans la chambre que les deux jeunes filles partageaient. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils étaient au courant pour leurs « enfants » et la rentrée était pour dans moins de deux semaines.

« J'ai toujours du mal à me dire que je vais être père. » Marmonna Ron en croisant les bras. « En plus avec Mione ! »

\- Contente-toi déjà de t'excuser auprès d'eux pour ton comportement. » le réprimanda sa meilleure amie. « Parler des mangemorts alors que l'on ne sait même pas ce qu'ils ont pu vivre !

\- Je sais ça ! Mais avoue que c'était quand même un choc ces révélations ! Des gosses venu du futur dont le fils Malfoy qui semble aussi doux d'un agneau, on aura tout vu ! »

Ginny secoua la tête et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle semblait désespérée même si elle comprenait que ce soit difficile à imaginer et accepter.

« Dis-leur toi Harry ! Dis-leur que tu ne t'attendais pas à voir tes gosses débarquer comme ça ! Avec le fils de Malfoy en plus !

Ron, personne ne s'attend à rencontrer ses enfants venus du futur. » Coupa Hermione.

« Elle n'a pas vraiment tort… » Tenta vainement Harry.

Hermione lança un regard triomphant à Ron. Harry n'osait pas plus que ça intervenir dans la discussion. Il se sentait encore étrange face aux révélations qu'il y'avait eu plus tôt.

Ginny prit la parole, coupant le débat entre Hermione et son frère.

« Plutôt que de t'offusquer pour une maison, rappelle-toi que tu auras des enfants avec Mione. »

Les joues de Ron prirent une teinte rouge soutenue à cette réflexion.

« Je… Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde. Et je ne m'offusque pas pour une maison ! »

Fred apparut brusquement derrière sa petite sœur.

« Mais oui frangine, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. »

George apparut aussi, de l'autre côté de Ginny.

« Après tout tu nous avais caché que tu comptais séduire notre cher Harry. »

Ginny paru agacée par la remarque de ses frères. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

« Je ne compte séduire personne.

\- Laissez-la tranquille les garçons. » les réprimanda Hermione. « Avec vos bêtises vous arriveriez presque à changer le futur.

\- Et comment peux-tu être aussi sûre que le futur va être modifié ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité

Hermione soupira longuement. Avant de se redresser et de lever le menton, signe qu'elle allait se lancer dans de grosses explications.

« Déjà parce qu'avec leur voyage à notre époque, la future génération est entrain de modifier le futur, c'est leur but après tout : Modifier le passé pour empêcher Tu-Sais-Qui de revenir dans le futur. Mais il n'y a pas que cela. Leurs confidences ont des impacts sur nous, et inconsciemment nous changeons peut-être le futur. Peut-être qu'à cause de ce que nous savons maintenant, nous allons faire des choix différents et changer le futur. Peut-être qu'ils ne naitront jamais parce que leur impact avec ce voyage temporel aura trop de conséquences sur nos prochaines actions.

Un silence s'abattit sur eux. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention à ça, et est-ce que leur parents avaient penser à ça eux aussi ? Puis Ron pris la parole, après s'être raclé la gorge.

« Et donc… Comment on fait pour éviter de trop modifier le futur ?

\- C'est ça le problème. Il n'y aucun véritable moyen de ne pas modifier le futur. En venant ici, la nouvelle génération à enclencher une machine qui ne pourra plus être arrêtée. Nous ne saurons jamais si l'une de nos actions ou paroles modifie ou non notre future.

\- Cela fait presque peur. » marmonna Ron.

Harry se leva brusquement.

« Bon écoutez, je sais que toute cette histoire est dingue. Mais si on commence à devoir hésiter au moindre de nos mouvements par crainte de modifier ce qui nous arrivera dans dix ou quinze ans alors on risque de ne plus vivre. Voldemort est revenu à la vie est pour le moment c'est lui le plus important. »

* * *

Arriva enfin le jour de la rentrée. Teddy et Victoire étaient resté au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Sirius leur ayant proposé de rester vivre là-bas.

« Ce sera plus facile et plus discret. Je vous voie mal louer un appartement en expliquant qui vous êtes. »

Albus avait envoyé une lettre quelques jours avant la rentrée, expliquant que la nouvelle génération se ferait passée pour des élèves en échange scolaire avec l'école de sorcellerie américaine Ilvermorny. Les noms avaient aussi été changé par Williams pour les Potter, Moore pour Scorpius et Bennett pour Rose et Hugo. C'était des noms américains connu qui n'attireraient pas les soupçons sur eux. Dumbledore avait aussi précisé qu'ils seraient répartis en fonctions de leur maison d'origine.

Sirius avait retrouvé des anciennes malles appartenant surement à son frère et à d'autre membres de sa famille. Les enfants Potter-Weasley-Malfoy avaient donc tous pu avoir une nouvelle malle. Dumbledore avait débloqué un peu d'argent, le strict minimum pour chacun puisse s'acheter une robe de sorcier et leur manuel d'école.

Lilly était restée quelques minutes devant l'animalerie du chemin de traverse. Elle se rappelait son chat qu'elle avait dû laisser errant lors de l'incendie.

« Je suis sûre que tu le retrouveras dès que l'on rentrera à notre époque. » lui avait dit Teddy avec un sourire rassurant.

Et aujourd'hui les voilà qui embarquaient dans le Poudlard Express. Rose avait un pincement au cœur alors qu'elle avançait pour trouver une cabine vide. La nouvelle génération avait fait le choix de se séparer du trio d'or et de la fratrie Weasley pour éviter de soulever des soupçons et des interrogations.

Rose, Hugo, James et Lilly se posèrent dans une cabine où se trouvaient déjà Seamus et Dean. Scorpius leur avait fait un signe et avait dit qu'ils chercheraient un autre compartiment avec de la place.

Ils finirent par trouver une place libre après encore quelques longues minutes de recherche. Il n'y avait que trois personnes, et la tête blonde près de la fenêtre ne laissait pas place au doute : ils allaient faire leur trajet jusqu'à Poudlard avec Draco Malfoy, le père de Scorpius.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Update : Pas de gros changement dans ce chapitre, même pas du tout en fait. J'ai juste corrigé les fautes d'orthographe en espérant qu'il n'en reste pas de trop parce que j'ai fais ça pendant mon cours de philosophie, donc il se peut qu'il reste une ou deux coquille. Je rappelle que le chapitre 5 sera posté le 10 avril 2019 et que le rythme sera d'un chapitre par mois.**_

* * *

 **Et voici donc le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Jusqu'au mois de juin je vais essayer de garder mon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Et lorsque mon blocus commencera je ne posterais plus rien pendant un mois à peu près (disons trois grosses semaines). On m'a fait remarquer que c'était dommage que Draco n'était pas au courant pour son fils, ne vous inquiétez, il finira par le savoir.**

 **Pour ce qui est de l'intrigue principale, tout est entrain de se mettre lentement en place. Je sais déjà comment je vais mener cette histoire, et je vais surement développer des « mini » intrigue sur les côtés. Surtout pour faire évoluer les relations entre les différents personnages. J'ai déjà aussi écrit en partie le dernier chapitre de la fic. Donc elle finira bien un jour ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça xD**

* * *

 **Rating :** T (pour le moment)

 **Personnages :** Tous les enfants Potter – Weasley, Scorpuis Malfoy, Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley. + Les personnages principaux de la sage et quelques autres moins mis en avant comme Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

 **Genre :** Action/ Aventure, Fantasy, Romance (un tout petit peu), Drame (parce que nous somme sur la fin de la saga).

 **Couples :** Comme demandé, il y'aura tout les couple originaux de la saga, plus du Scorpius x Albus qui est mon choix personnel et non une demande dans le défis.

 **Remarques :** \- Présence d'un couple homosexuel, si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ce genre de romance, merci de passer votre chemin.

\- L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

\- Je ne fais que répondre à un défis, l'idée de base de cette histoire n'est donc pas de moi.

\- Le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli. L'histoire prend place à partir du tome 5, ce ne sera as donc super joyeux tout le temps et certaines pourraient être plus dures que d'autres. Merci de prendre cela en compte.

* * *

« Dumbledore aimerait que vous gardiez certains Serpentard à l'œil »

Les paroles du professeur Severus rogue tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit d'Albus. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. Le plan de départ ne consistait qu'à trouver un moyen d'empêcher Draco de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, pas commencer à surveiller plusieurs personnes et jouer les espions dans leur propre maison.

Mais il avait fallu que Scorpius accepte. Blaise étant son parrain, il n'avait pas réfléchi longtemps quand Rogue leur avait donné la liste des noms à surveiller. Parfois Albus se demandait si Scorpius n'aurait pas dû aller à Gryffondor avec son impulsivité.

Mais puisque Nott, Zabini et Malfoy étaient les trois personne partageant leur compartiment, et qu'ils étaient aussi en tête de la liste que leur avait donné Rogue, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Scorpius salua les garçons d'un signe de tête avant de balancer sans délicatesse sa malle dans le filet. Albus fit à peu près la même chose, utilisant plutôt un sort pour poser sa malle.

Aucune parole n'avait été échangée et Albus sentait le regard des trois Serpentard sur lui. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être détaillé de la sorte. Scorpius semblait plus à l'aise que lui et il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux qui avaient été foncé pour qu'il ressemble moins à son père. Albus, lui, avait gardé ses yeux verts et les petites tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son nez mais il avait dû faire pousser ses cheveux, ce qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment non plus. Il n'avait pas jeté un sort sur ses cheveux, les empêchant de pousser durant leur cavale, pour les avoir maintenant presque aux épaules et devoir les attacher.

« Vous êtes nouveau ? Vous paraissez âgé pour des premières années. »

C'était Blaise qui avait brisé le silence. Théodore Nott s'était replongé dans le livre ouvert sur ses genoux et Draco les regardaient du coin de l'œil.

« Nous venons Ilvermorny. Nous faisons un échange scolaire pour l'année. » explica Scorpuis en prenant place près de Zabini.

Blaise siffla tandis que Draco haussait un sourcil.

« L'école américaine ? »

Albus hocha vaguement la tête, préférant laisser son meilleur ami parler.

« Oui, nous sommes six pour cet échange.

\- Comment fonctionne la filiale américaine alors ? » Demanda Draco.

Scorpius sembla déstabilisé l'espace d'un instant, même si c'était imperceptible, juste ses pupille qui vrillaient vers son meilleur ami, mais Albus enchaina rapidement.

« Nous avons quatre maisons, chacune représentée par une créature magique : La maison du Serpent Cornu symbolise l'esprit, la maison du Puckwoodgenie symbolise le cœur, La maison de l'oiseau-tonnerre c'est l'âme et celle de Womatou symbolise le corps.

\- Et comment vous êtes envoyé dans une maison ? »

Albus enchaîna les réponses, Draco lui posait toute sorte de questions comme s'il savait qu'ils ne venaient pas d'Amérique, mais prenant le temps de feindre la curiosité. Mais Albus avait pris le temps de se renseigner en profondeur sur le sujet, alors il expliqua la cérémonie d'entrée, et comment les statues représentant les quatre créatures choisissaient les élèves qui allaient dans leur maison. La Serpent Cornu choisissait les « Erudit », Le Puckwoodgenie les « Guérisseurs », l'Oiseau Tonnerre les « Aventurier » et le Womatou les « Guerriers ».

« Et vous avez été répartit dans quelle maison ? » demanda Nott.

« Serpent Cornu, les érudits. » dit Scorpius en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps.

Théodore hocha la tête et Albus se leva.

« Au fait, on ne sait toujours pas vos noms. » L'interpella Draco alors qu'il posait une main sur la poignée de la porte.

Albus lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, avec son plus bel air arrogant – merci Scorpius pour les cours sur « Comment avoir l'air d'un Serpentard hautain ».

« Albus Williams. »

Puis il s'engouffra dans le couloir sans un regard de plus pour celui qui serait le père de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Teddy n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Il jeta un énième coup d'œil à l'horloge qui tronait dans la bibliothèque des Black. A l'heure qu'il était, ses cousins et Scorpius se trouvaient dans le Poudlard express. Il craignait vraiment ce qu'ils devraient vivre là-bas.

Victoire était lovée dans l'un des canapés, un livre sur les genoux. Elle le regardait se déplacer du coin de l'œil.

« Si tu continues à tourner en rond comme ça tu vas faire des tranchées dans le plancher. »

Teddy marmonna de vague excuses avant de s'assoir près d'elle.

« Je m'inquiète.

-Je sais Ted. Tout le monde s'inquiète. Mais ce n'est pas en tournant en rond comme ça que ça va les aider. »

Victoire referma son livre et posa une main sur la joue de son petit-ami.

« Ce ne sera pas une année facile pour eux, tu as, toi aussi, lu les journaux intime que Lilly à ramener. Mais ils sont fort, et ils ont vu des choses atroces qui feront que cette année ne sera rien à côté de la guerre qu'ils ont mené dans notre époque. »

Victoire posa son autre main sur la joue de Teddy et colla son front au sien. Teddy ferma les yeux alors que les pouces de la jeune femme caressaient ses pommettes.

« Ils sont fort, et ils mèneront leur quête à bien soit en sûre Teddy. »

Le métamorphomage hocha la tête avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Oh pardon ! Je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! »

Teddy et Victoire se séparèrent brusquement. Sirius était à l'entrée de la bibliothèque et retenait tant bien que mal un sourire. De nouveau pas se firent entendre et Remus arriva à son tour.

« Que se passe-t-il encore ?

\- Pas grand-chose. » répondit Sirius. « Juste qu'à se train-là tu vas finir grand père. »

Remus fronça les sourcils alors que Sirius éclatait de rire. Victoire et Teddy, toujours assis dans les fauteuils, étaient devenu rouge pivoine.

« Sirius était venu vous dire que le repas est prêt. C'était Molly qui l'avait envoyé. Excusez son comportement d'enfant de cinq ans. »

Remus tentât de sourire à son fils avant de tourner les talons, rapidement suivis par un Sirius hilare.

« Eh bien… C'est qu'il a la joie de vivre Sirius.

\- Je ne dirais pas vraiment ça. Après ce qu'il à vécu et ce par quoi il est passé, je pense juste qu'il profite à fond de sa vie à chaque fois qu'il le peut. »

Victoire sembla approuver et se leva. Elle lui tendit la main et Teddy l'agrippa avec un sourire.

« Allons manger avant que Molly ne vienne elle-même nous chercher."

* * *

Entrer à Poudlard en même temps que les premières années avait quelque chose d'étrange aux yeux de James. Cela faisait sept ans qu'il avait fait sa rentrée et pourtant il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

Il se souvenait encore des bougies flottantes et le ciel magique qui montrait une magnifique nuit étoilée ce soit là. Il se rappelait l'excitation qui montait en lui alors que Neville Londubat les accueillait, reprenant la place de McGonagall qui était directrice de Poudlard.

Mais cette fois-ci tout était différent. C'était McGonagall qui prenait en charge les premières années et c'était Dumbledore qui ferait un discourt sur le règlement intérieur de Poudlard. Quand il entra dans la grande salle, il sentit le regard curieux des autres élèves sur lui. Il n'aimait pas ça, il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Est-ce que c'était ce qu'avait ressentit son père lorsqu'il était entré en première année, et que tout le monde le fixait parce qu'il était « Le Survivant » ? En fond, il entendait la chanson du choixpeau.

A la table de Gryffondor, il voyait son père entouré de Ron et Hermione. Mais l'Elu détourna son regard et préféra se concentrer sur les premières années.

« Bonjour mes chers élèves ! Tonna Dumbledore depuis son pupitre. Cette année est une année nouvelle qui commence avec la venue de nos chers première année. Mais aussi avec la venue de six nouveaux étudiants américains venu étudier un an ici, à Poudlard. »

Dumbledore fit un signe de la main et les enfants de la nouvelle génération s'avancèrent.

« Pour faciliter leur répartition, ils seront envoyés dans la maison qui se rapproche le plus de celle qu'ils ont intégrés chez eux. J'appelle donc messieurs Scorpius Moore et Albus Williams, qui rejoindront la maison Serpentard. »

Les deux meilleurs amis se dirigèrent vers leur maison, plusieurs Serpentard les applaudirent.

« Ensuite mademoiselle Rose Bennett intégrera la maison Serdaigle. »

Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Rose partis s'assoir à côté des quelques Serdaigle qui lui faisaient une place. Elle aperçut Luna et se plaça en face d'elle.

« Et enfin, messieurs James Williams et Hugo Bennett, ainsi que mademoiselle Lilly Williams rejoindront la maison de Gryffondor. »

A peine James avait-il posé ses fesses sur le banc de sa maison qu'il fut assailli de question. Quel âge avait-il ? Quelle était sa maison à Ilvermorny ? Pourquoi faire un an à l'étranger ? Est-ce qu'Albus qui avait été placé à Serpentard était vraiment son frère ? Pourquoi avait-il les cheveux aussi long ? Il avait simplement dû utiliser le même sort que son frère pour éviter qu'il ne ressemble trop à Harry.

En face de lui, Lilly, à qui on avait donné la même couleur de cheveux qu'à ses frères, devait se retenir de rire. Et échangeait des regards hilares avec Hugo – qui pour sa part n'avait plus ses tâches de rousseur, et dont les cheveux étaient maintenant châtains – de même pour Rose qui n'avait pas trop apprécier ce changement capillaire.

Enfin la répartition des premières années se fit. James se prit au jeu d'accueillir tous les premières années qui arrivaient à Gryffondor. Maintenant que plus personne ne le fixait bizarrement, il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Dumbledore commença son discourt. Mais après à peine quelques mots, une toux insistante se fit entendre. C'était la nouvelle professeure de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Toute de rose vêtue, James l'assimila rapidement avec un crapaud. Le fils ainé des Potter chercha quelques secondes dans sa mémoire avant de se rappeler qui elle était : Dolores Ombrage, une envoyée du ministère qui allait foutre un joli bordel dans Poudlard.

Dans le silence relatif de la grande salle, James entendit les paroles de sa tante Hermione.

« Ça veut dire que le ministère se mêle des affaires de l'école »

* * *

Deux lits avaient été ajouté dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années de Serpentard. Albus s'assit sur le premier sans un regard pour ses futurs camarades de classes. Scorpius, lui, avait l'air de parfaitement s'entendre avec les autres Serpentard. Il savait quoi dire et quoi faire pour s'attirer leurs bonnes grâces. Albus lui, n'avait que son esprit analytique et rusé pour s'en sortir.

Draco exhibait fièrement son insigne de préfet. Il se vantait et se sentait fier comme un paon. Le fils Potter ne pouvait qu'être heureux que Scorpius ne soit pas ainsi. Il se rappelait lorsqu'ils avaient reçu leur lettre de Poudlard alors qu'ils étaient en cavale, comme s'ils avaient le temps d'aller en cours alors que le monde autour d'eux s'effondrait. Scorpius avait été tellement heureux de voir l'insigne de préfet dans son enveloppe qu'il avait serré Albus dans ses bras et enfouit son visage contre son cou. Il n'avait pas arrêté de murmurer des « je suis tellement heureux Al' ». Scorpius avait réellement été heureux d'être choisis comme préfet. Il n'avait jamais eu toute cette arrogance qui suintait comme c'était le cas avec Draco.

« T'en fais pas mec, tu vas vite t'habituer à l'ambiance d'ici. »

Blaise s'assit à côté de lui avec un sourire. Des souvenir qu'il en avait, Albus n'avait jamais vu Blaise autrement que souriant. D'ailleurs il avait toujours trouvé que Scorpius lui ressemblait beaucoup, niveau caractère. Bien que son meilleur ami pouvait parfois se montrer très « Malfoyen ».

« Ouais je sais. Laissez-moi juste une semaine d'adaptation et ça ira. »

Blaise hacha la tête et lui fit une forte tape dans le dos.

« Okay et fait comme chez toi surtout, t'es ici pour un an. »

Il avait donc une semaine pour comprendre comment étaient les Serpentard du passé et adopté la même conduite qu'eux. Un jeu d'enfant pour quelqu'un d'aussi observateur que lui.

Alors que Blaise s'éloignait, il capta le regard de Scorpius et lui fit un hochement de tête. N'importe qui aurait pris ça comme un « tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas ». Dans ce cas ci c'était surtout un « ne t'en fais pas j'ai les choses en mains ».

* * *

« Votre salle commune est magnifique ! »

Rose regardait partout autour d'elle, feignant l'émerveillement. Elle connaissait pourtant cette salle dans ses moindres recoins, mais personne n'était sensé le savoir. C'était Cho Chang et ses amies qui lui faisaient une visite de leur tour. Elle gardait en tête le fait qu'Ombrage avait utiliser du Veritaserum sur l'une d'entre elles vers la fin de l'année. Il faudrait qu'elle reste aux aguets pour empêcher cela d'arriver et ainsi permettre à l'AD de continuer jusqu'au bout.

Finalement les trois adolescentes la laissèrent rejoindre son dortoir. Il n'y avait que quatre lits, dont un seul ne semblait pas occupé.

« C'est le tien. »

La voix provenait du seul lit à baldaquin qui n'avait pas les rideaux fermés, il s'agissait de Luna Lovegood.

« Merci beaucoup. Les autres dorment déjà ?

\- Oui, elles se sont endormies tôt, mais c'est surement à cause des joncheruines. »

Rose haussa les sourcils. Décidément Luna avait toujours été un peu en décalage. Son père le lui avait déjà dit, mais elle pensait simplement qu'il exagérait comme à son habitude.

« C'est drôle. » dit encore Luna « Tu n'as pas vraiment d'accent américain.

\- C'est parce que mes parents sont anglais. »

Rose s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. C'est vrai que personne n'avait prévu qu'ils n'u-aurait ni accent américain, ni tique de langage. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient tous discuter avec les élèves de leur année, ils n'avaient plus le temps de remédier à cela.

Rose posa sa chemise de nuit près de l'évier. Elle contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux avaient gardé leur aspect ondulé mais ils n'étaient plus aussi roux qu'avant. Ils avaient la couleur châtain de leur mère. Rose avait toujours aimé ses cheveux roux, ils tranchaient sur sa peau blanche et s'harmonisaient avec ses yeux noisette. Maintenant elle avait l'impression d'être banale.

La jeune fille soupira avant de balancer ses vêtements dans un coin de la pièce et de profiter d'une bonne douche bien chaude. Elle en avait besoin pour se remettre des évènements. Et elle ne remarqua pas le petit bout de parchemin glissant dans l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre et se posant près de sa robe de nuit.

Quand elle sortit de la douche, enroulée de d'une serviette de bain toute douce, c'est la première chose que Rose vit. Elle vérifia que la porte de la salle de bain était bien fermée avant de murmurer la formule qui désenchantait le parchemin.

« Les mots se révèlent à moi. »

Comme pour la carte du maraudeur, ils avaient ensorcelé un morceau de parchemin. Ils communiquaient ainsi et cela leur permettait d'être certain que personne ne lirait leur courrier. Le message était envoyé par Scorpius et Albus, ils expliquaient vaguement ce qu'ils feraient ces prochains jours et que, pour le moment, personne ne semblait avoir un comportement bizarre.

Puis James avait fait aussi un rapide compte rendu de sa soirée, tout comme Lilly et Hugo. Il ne restait plus qu'elle.

Doucement, elle entra dans le dortoir, tout le monde dormait. Elle se glissa jusqu'à sa malle et en sorti une plume et un encrier. Elle écrivait rapidement, s'éclairant avec sa baguette qu'elle tenait entre les dents. Quand elle eut fini, elle murmura l'incantation qui rendait l'encre invisible. Elle n'avait plus qu'envoyer le parchemin à son cousin et Scorpius, puis ils se chargeront d'effacer définitivement l'encre pour pouvoir réutiliser le parchemin.

Ce soir-là, Rose ne fit pas de cauchemar, mais un rêve horriblement perturbant qui la fit se réveiller moite de sueur.

* * *

Hugo détestait se lever le matin. Surtout quand il commençait avec Soin aux créatures magiques. Qui avait pu oser lui faire ça ? Surtout qu'il avait déjà entendu Rose parler de cette prof, et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Heureusement qu'il avait un cours de Runes juste après, il adorait tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à la cryptographie. Alors quoi de mieux qu'un cours de runes pour cela ?

Enfiler à nouveau l'uniforme de Poudlard avait quelque chose d'agréable aux yeux d'Hugo. Même s'il avait du un peu changer pour moins ressembler à ses parents, Hugo avait presque l'impression que rien n'avait changer. Presque, parce qu'à part les cours qui seraient relativement les mêmes, rien ne sera pareil dans cette nouvelle époque.

Lilly l'attendait dans la salle commune et il la rejoignit dès qu'il l'aperçut dans l'un des fauteuils.

« Lil ! Tu as déjà mangé ? »

L'ancienne rouquine se retourna vers son cousin, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle tenait un livre en main, et la couverture lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Est-ce que c'était un livre de leur époque ?

« Non pas encore, je t'attendais fainéant !

Tout le monde ne sait pas être aussi matinale que toi ! »

Les deux élèves de troisième année rejoignirent la grande salle pour la petit déjeuner. En chemin ils croisèrent James, qui se joint à eux, et Rose, qui était encore avec le groupe de Cho.

« Ta sœur s'est bien intégrée on dirait. »

Hugo hocha vaguement la tête alors qu'ils entraient dans la grande salle. Du coin de l'œil il aperçut Fred et George qui leur faisaient de grands signes, les invitant à s'assoir avec eux. Il y'avait avec eux une autre personne qui devait surement être Lee.

« Alors comment était cette première nuit à Poudlard ? » demanda l'un de jumeau avec un grand sourire.

\- C'était différent. » répondit Lilly avec un sourire.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Les autres étudiants devaient surement penser que le château était différent de leur école en Amérique, mais Lilly parlait surtout de l'atmosphère qui régnait à cette époque. Le Poudlard de ses parents était chaleureux, mais elle avait toujours l'impression que quelque chose se tramait, comme un désagréable frisson qui ne voulait pas la lâcher.

La conversation continua et dévia sur différents sujets. Passant des cours aux profs, puis différentes frasques des jumeaux Weasley. Finalement ce fut l'heure d'aller en cours. Hugo et Ros devaient se rendre à la tour est pour leur cours de Divination tandis que James avait Sortilège au deuxième étage avec Fred et George.

Un peu plus loin il aperçut son petit frère accompagné de Scorpius et d'autres Serpentard. Ils étaient les premiers à passer dans les mains d'Ombrage avec les Gryffondor. James retint une grimace de justesse en se rappelant ce qu'avait subit son père lors de sa cinquième année à cause de cette morue envoyée par le Ministère. Quand il croisa Rose, cette fois-ci accompagnée de Luna Lovegood, elle se dirigeait vers les cachots.

Cette journée sera décidemment riche en émotion.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour ! Chose promise, chose due, voilà la chapitre 5 de cette fanfiction ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'attente entre le dernier chapitre et celui-ci. Je suis maintenant en congé pendant cinq semaines et je vais en profiter pour avancer au maximum dans l'écriture des chapitre car mon mois de mai sera consacré à mes études et je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire (juste de publier rapidement le prochain chapitre). Normalement, en dehors de la mise en page du texte, mon style d'écriture n'a pas trop changé, j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Pour que la chronologie suive correctement le livre, je me suis aidée de deux sites internet, l'un avec un calendrier, l'autre qui reprend le résumé de chaque chapitre, afin que je n'oublie pas d'éléments important pendant l'écriture de cette fic.**

 **Les chapitres sont aussi plus lents, dans le sens où je prends le temps de mettre plus de détails et de suivre presque jour par jour. J'avais trouvé les premiers chapitres très rapide en révélation lors de ma relecture donc ce ne sera plus le cas par la suite.**

 **Un grand merci à celles et ceux qui ont continué de me soutenir malgré le temps que je mettais pour continuer cette fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Rating :** T (pour le moment)

 **Personnages :** Tous les enfants Potter – Weasley, Scorpuis Malfoy, Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley. + Les personnages principaux de la sage et quelques autres moins mis en avant comme Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

 **Genre :** Action/ Aventure, Fantasy, Romance (un tout petit peu), Drame (parce que nous somme sur la fin de la saga).

 **Couples :** Comme demandé, il y'aura tous les couple originaux de la saga, plus du Scorpius x Albus qui est mon choix personnel et non une demande dans le défis.

 **Remarques :** \- Présence d'un couple homosexuel, si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ce genre de romance, merci de passer votre chemin.

\- L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

\- Je ne fais que répondre à un défis, l'idée de base de cette histoire n'est donc pas de moi.

\- Le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli. L'histoire prend place à partir du tome 5, ce ne sera as donc super joyeux tout le temps et certaines pourraient être plus dures que d'autres. Merci de prendre cela en compte.

* * *

Scorpius haïssait Ombrage au moins autant qu'elle semblait haïr les étudiants. Les différents professeurs de DCFM qu'il avait connu à son époque n'étaient pas les meilleurs, mais elle battait n'importe qui à plate couture quand il s'agissait de ne pas savoir donner cours.

« Nous faire lire non-stop pendant tout le cours, elle n'avait pas pire encore comme idée ? » grommelât-il en sortant de la salle de classe.

Le blond n'était pas le seul à avoir une dent contre l'employée du ministère. Les Gryffondor semblaient prêts à lui sauter à la gorge. Mais les Serpentard n'avaient pas l'air dérangé par le cours qui venait de se dérouler.

A côté de lui, Albus marchait silencieusement, les mains dans les larges poches de sa robe de sorcier. Le Potter avait levé son menton dans une mimique presqu'hautaine, le faisant se passer pour n'importe quel Serpentard de cette époque. Son blond de meilleur ami espérait que sa facilité à se nouer avec les gens serait nécessaire pour se faire une place dans le groupe de son père.

Derrière lui, la voix d'Harry, accompagné de Ron et Hermione s'éleva mais il ne comprit rien de ce qui se disait. Il se doutait que c'était en rapport avec e scandale sur le retour de Voldemort et la retenue que le survivant s'était prit pour toute la semaine. Mais ce n'était pas sa plus grande préoccupation du moment. Il voulait juste se rouler en boule dans ses draps, ou faire un peu de Quidditch contre James.

Il avait, comme beaucoup d'enfants de sa génération, apprit qui était le professeur Ombrage, mais contrairement à Albus qui avait entendu l'histoire directement par son père, Scorpius, lui, n'avait eu droit qu'à quelques informations grapillées à gauche et à droite vu que Draco refusait presque catégoriquement de lui parler de son passé et ses années à Poudlard.

« On enchaine avec quoi maintenant ? » Demanda le blond en se penchant légèrement vers son meilleur ami.

Albus fouilla quelque seconde dans son sac mais ce fut Zabini, qui marchait près d'eux avec quelques autres Serpentard dont Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott.

« Maintenant on a potion avec Rogue et les Serdaigle. »

Les deux amis se jetèrent un regard avant d'hocher la tête en même temps. S'ils avaient cours avec les Serdaigle, ils pourraient parler un peu avec Rose, ce qui était une bonne chose pour eux. La jeune fille n'avait pas encore eu cours avec le crapaud rose envoyé par le ministère et il valait mieux la mettre au courant rapidement de ce qui se tramait.

Alors ils suivirent en silence le petit groupe de Serpentard en espérant qu'ils pourraient parler avec la cousine d'Albus sans risque d'être écouté. Ses doigts glissant le long de sa baguette, le benjamin des Potter jeta un regard à Draco Malfoy.

L'héritier blond était entre Crabbe et Goyle, marchant le menton levé et discutant de la retenue que venait de se prendre Harry.

« Mon père dit que la Gazette du Sorcier est encore trop tendre avec ce balafré de Potter. »

Albus leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un soupire alors que Scorpius prenait un air contrit. Depuis leur arrivée la veille au soir, Draco n'avait pas arrêté de noircir le survivant, plaçant les idées de son père dès qu'il le pouvait.

Mais si Albus avait presqu'envie de ricaner face à cet adolescent si différent de l'homme qu'il connaissait, son meilleur ami, lui, ne semblait pas trop savoir comment réagir face à ça. Il fallait dire que son père n'avait jamais voulu lui en dire beaucoup sur lui et maintenant il tombait sur un garçon orgueilleux qui passait son temps à parler de son père et d'Harry Potter.

Et si Scorpius était déjà au courant des idéologie que partageait son géniteur, le fait de le voir dire haut et fort ce qu'il pensait le mettait mal à l'aise. Le Draco Malfoy de son époque se contentait de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il parlait des Weasley ou de ses journées avec Albus Potter, celui du passé était bien moins compréhensif.

« Je n'image même pas ce qu'il a du se passé pour qu'il change à ce point. » marmonna le blond alors que son meilleur ami lui jetait un regard en coin.

Albus posa une main sur son épaule avant de lui chuchoter un « ne t'en fais pas. »

* * *

C'est sans grâce que Rose se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant le bureau de son cousin et de Scorpius. Elle s'était poliment excusée auprès des autres filles de son année lorsqu'elle avait aperçu les uniformes vert et argent de ses compagnons de voyage.

Elle se sentait soulagée de voir les deux garçons, elle était, après tout, la seule à ne connaitre personne dans sa maison. Mais tout le monde était tellement gentil avec elle, ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre, surtout que ça ne faisait même pas 24 heures qu'elle se retrouvait séparer de sa famille.

 _Elle devait se montrer forte pour réussir._

Alors elle déposa sa baguette à coté de son chaudron avant de se retourner vers les deux Serpentard qui restaient étrangement silencieux. Quoi qu'Albus n'avait jamais été un grand bavard, mais Scorpius avait pris l'habitude de parler pour deux depuis leur première année ensemble. C'était donc assez étrange de le voir aussi calme.

« Il y'a un problème Scorp' ? » demanda l'ancienne rouquine en penchant le haut de son corps vers lui.

Mais le blond ne répondit pas, poussant simplement un soupire.

« Il a du mal avec la version adolescente de son père. Et je t'avoue que c'est assez loin de la personne que l'on connait dans notre époque.

\- A ce point ? »

Rose était vraiment curieuse de voir ce qu'était le Draco Malfoy du passé. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le préfet de Serpentard, son souffle se coupa.

Il avait l'air tellement… Tellement …

« Arrogant. »

Rose posa une main devant sa bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle glissa un regard d'excuse vers Scorpius mais le garçon haussa simplement les épaules en retour.

« Tu n'as pas tort. Mais du coup je me pose plein de questions.

\- Tu devrais attendre un peu avant de tirer de telles conclusions. » Rose attrapa doucement la main du blond avec un petit sourire. « Nous ne sommes que depuis un jour, il ne faut pas baisser les bras maintenant. »

Le Serpentard hocha simplement la tête en retour alors qu'Albus les fixait silencieusement tous les deux. Rose avait su rassurer son meilleur ami mieux que lui. Et c'était surement la première fois depuis leur première année à Poudlard que cela arrivait.

Mais il secoua simplement la tête pour chasser ses pensées, alors que le professeur Rogue entrait dans la salle de classe, l'air toujours aussi sévère.

Il ne prit pas le temps de dire un mot sur « les nouveaux élèves » et débuta son cours directement, la recette de la potion du jour s'inscrivant d'un coup de baguette magique sur le tableau noir derrière lui.

La potion était à réaliser seul et Rose commença dès qu'elle le pu, plongeant dans les instructions sans difficulté. Elle n'aimait pas autant les potions que Scorpius mais ça restait une des matières dont elle avait le plus de facilité, contrairement à son frère qui n'avait d'intérêt que pour les runes et l'arithmancie.

En quelques minutes, elle avait disposé tous les ingrédients nécessaire et fait chauffer l'eau de son chaudron. Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui appris que son cousin se faisait déjà aider par le fils Malfoy alors que le blond avait commencé à couper ses racines de mandragores.

« Tu dois d'abord découper tes ailes de chauves-souris en suivant les lignes que tu vois. Puis tu ajoutes tes racines. Si tu fais l'inverses tu vas foirer ta potion en deux secondes. »

Albus hochait calmement la tête en suivant les instructions de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait jamais été doué en potion. Il était même proche de la catastrophe, contrairement à James qui avait un niveau potable et sa petite sœur Lily qui se débrouillait plus ou moins bien, même si elle n'était pas au niveau de Rose ou de Scorpius.

Alors il se contentait de suivre les ordres du blond en priant pour que le professeur Rogue ne dise rien. Son père lui avait toujours dit du bien de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, même s'il n'en parlait presque jamais, mais Albus n'était pas naïf. Il connaissait la réputation de Severus Rogue, et à cette époque, le maitre des potions était loin d'être une personne agréable avec la famille Potter ou les Gryffondor. En fait, la seule chose que son père lui disait sur cet homme dont il tenait son deuxième prénom, c'était qu'il était un homme courageux.

 _Pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un canard._

Scorpius se pencha vers son propre potion alors que sa cousine se retournait pour prendre le relais. Mieux valait le garder à l'œil avant qu'il ne fasse exploser la salle de classe à cause d'une simple erreur. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, un ombre surplomba la jeune Serdaigle alors qu'un raclement de gorge se faisait entendre.

« Je sais que la solidarité est l'une des valeur prônée par votre école. Cependant, si un exercice est individuel, alors il faut le faire _seul._ Je retire dix points à Serdaigle pour non-respect des consignes. Et pas de protestations mademoiselle. »

Rose avait à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquée que le professeur faisait déjà volte-face dans un mouvement de cape. Il repartit surveiller d'autres élèves alors que la jeune fille marmonnait des paroles intelligible.

Avec une petite moue d'excuse, Rose se retourna vers son chaudron, priant silencieusement pour que son cousin puisse finir sa potion sans incident. Son regard croisa celui de Draco Malfoy qui ricanait avec ses amis. Il était, encore une fois, bien loin de l'image qu'il renvoyait dans leur époque. Mais pouvait-elle seulement se permettre de juger l'adolescent qu'elle avait en face d'elle ? Ses parents et les autres membres de sa famille étaient, eux aussi, bien différents des adultes qu'elle connaissait.

Alors elle baissa simplement son visage, retournant sur l'exercice qu'elle devait faire plutôt que de se torturer l'esprits avec des questions sans réponses. Albus et Scorpius étaient déjà sur le coup, et elle avait sa propre mission dans la maison Serdaigle pour ne pas avoir besoin de mettre son nez chez les verts et argent.

Derrière elle, la voix de son ami blond s'éleva doucement, chuchotant au benjamin Potter ce qu'il devait faire pour réussir sa potion.

* * *

Hugo se recula vivement, évitant de justesse un première année qui courrait pour ne pas arriver en retard à son prochain cours. Il revenait de deux heures de soins aux créatures magiques avec Lilly. Le professeur Gobe-Planche, qui remplaçait Hagrid cette année, avait été particulièrement intéressante mais le garçon n'arrivait pas à être motivé lorsqu'il voyait que son prochain cours était l'histoire de la magie.

Dans le Poudlard de son époque, le fantôme était encore professeur et l'idée d'écouter un monologue inintéressant lui donnait envie de retourner se coucher. Mais sa cousine tenait fermement son poignet pour l'empêcher de fuir, alors il se contentait de la suivre en silence, ses grands yeux noisette se posant un peu partout à la recherche de différences entre ce château et celui qu'il connaissait du futur.

En chemin, ils croisèrent Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, qui se dirigeaient vers les serres. Surement un cours de botanique. Lorsque les deux garçon passèrent à côté d'eux, les troisièmes années purent facilement entendre des critiques être émise.

« Si même Ombrage, qui vient du ministère, dit que Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas revenu, alors c'est que c'est vrai. Dumbledore se fait vieux la Gazette du sorcier doit avoir raison. »

La petite Lilly se figea et se fut à Hugo de devoir la trainer avec lui. La jeune fille avait hérité du caractère franc de sa mère, et même s'il était à Gryffondor, le garçon préférait éviter une confrontation avec d'autres personnes.

« Ne les écoutes pas » chuchota doucement le garçon en passant une main dans le dos de sa cousine.

« Ils ne savent même pas de quoi ils parlent. Qu'est-ce que ça leur apporte ce genre de commérage débile ? »

Hugo soupira doucement. Il comprenait la réaction de Lilly mais ce n'était pas le moment. Ils devaient se faire discret tous les deux. Ils étaient les seuls à ne pas être dans la même année que des acteurs importants de la guerre. Leur seule source d'information était le petit frère de Colin Creevey, et même si c'était un garçon agréable, il n'était pas d'une grande aide.

La jeune fille continuait de jeter des regards noir par-dessus son épaule. Ce n'était pas comme si tout le monde ignorait à quel point la Gazette du sorcier était aux ordres du ministère ! Alors pourquoi tout le monde buvait les article de Rita Skeeters comme si c'étaient les saintes écritures ?

Elle se laissa tout de même entrainée par son cousin jusqu'à leur prochaine salle de classe. Devant la porte fermée, ils hésitèrent quelques secondes avant de s'appuyer contre un mur un peu plus loin. Il y'avait quelques autres élèves qui attendaient eux aussi, que le professeur fantôme les laissent entrer avant de débuter son cours.

Les deux adolescents prirent place au fond de la salle, l'un à côté de l'autre, pendant qu'une élève de Poufsouffle s'asseyait en face d'eux. Et quelques minutes plus tard, la professeur Binns commençait son cours d'une voix monotone.

Alors qu'Hugo prenait distraitement des notes, Lilly farfouilla quelques secondes dans son sac de cours avant d'en sortir le journal intime de Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » chuchota son cousin en relevant le regard de son parchemin.

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire alors qu'elle tournait plus ou moins rapidement les feuilles du carnet. Et lorsqu'elle trouva la page qui lui fallait, elle sortit un parchemin avant d'écrire en haut de celui-ci

 _ **Evènements important de l'année 1995-1996.**_

« Même si certains évènements risquent de changer vu que l'on est là, il vaut mieux essayer de faire une listes des évènement marquant de cette année. C'est notre seul moyen d'aider les autres pour le moment.

Bonne idée. Il faudra demander à Al' d'enchanter le parchemin pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre que nous ne tombe dessus. » souffla le garçon en vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait. « Et surtout pas Ombrage. Merlin seul sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire si elle apprenait toute l'histoire. »

Tous les deux grimacèrent. Ils n'osaient même pas imaginer ce que l'employée du ministère pourrait faire si elle venait à tomber sur ce genre d'informations.

« Je ne serais pas contre que quelqu'un pousse ce crapaud rose du haut de la tour d'astronomie. » marmonna Hugo avant de se faire pincer par sa cousine.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Tu n'as pas autre chose à dire non ? » Les yeux de Lilly brillaient légèrement à cause des larmes qu'elle contenait « Tu ne crois pas que l'on a vu assez de gens mourir avant de venir ici ? »

Ses épaules s'étaient raidies et Hugo baissa simplement la tête. Bien sûr qu'il avait vu assez de gens mourir. Il n'était même pas certains de pouvoir dormir sans prendre un peu de la potion de sommeil sans rêve qu'avait fait Rose et Scorpius. Ils en avaient tout en stock mais si les autres n'en prenaient que rarement, Hugo et sa sœur devaient en boire presque tous les jours pour éviter les cauchemars de la guerre.

Il avait déjà demandé à Lilly comment elle faisait, mais sa cousine avait simplement haussé les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. » lui avait-elle répondu alors qu'ils se serraient sous une couverture miteuse, dans leur nouvelle planque. « J'essaie juste de vider mon esprit et de me dire que l'on est au moins en sécurité pour quelques jours. »

Mais ça n'avait jamais fonctionné. Alors il se contentait de boire la potion que lui tendait sa sœur avant qu'il ne tombe dans un sommeil profond, en espérant que personne ne les trouverait. Quand ils étaient arrivés à cette époque, Hugo avait craint de ne plus pouvoir avoir accès à la potion, mais sa sœur avait fait assez de réserve pour tenir encore quelques temps, et lui avait promis de profiter de leur séjour à Poudlard pour en refaire lorsqu'ils n'en n'auraient plus.

« Bon » souffla doucement Lilly en voyant que son cousin se perdait dans le passé « Tu m'aides à faire la liste ? »

Le garçon tentât un petit sourire, ce n'était pas le moment d'inquiéter les autres ou de déprimer. Il fallait qu'il soit, lui aussi, utile pour leur mission. Alors il hocha la tête et commença à prendre des notes par rapport à ce que sa cousine lisait dans le journal de sa mère.

A la fin de l'heure, ils avaient une petite liste de points important.

 _8 septembre : Ombrage nommée Grande Inquisitrice à Poudlard. Elle peut imposer ses propres règles et contrôler qui peut ou ne peut pas enseigner._

 _5 octobre : recrutement pour des cours de DCFM à la tête de sanglier et création de l'AD_

 _2 novembre : Retour d'Hagrid après sa mission._

 _18 décembre : Premier « rêve » d'Harry Potter, envoyé par Voldemort. Arthur Weasley est attaqué_

 _13 janvier 1996 : Premier cours d'Occulmencie avec le professeur Rogue. Dix mangemorts s'échappent d'Azkaban._

 _19 avril : Les membres de l'AD se font démaquer. Dumbledore est renvoyé._

 _20 avril : Ombrage devient directrice de Poudlard._

 _17 juin : Harry, Ron, Hermione et d'autres membres de l'AD se rendent au ministère de la magie de nuit pour sauver Sirius Black. Sirius est tué par Bellatrix._

La fin du cours résonna vivement, les faisant tout les deux sursauter alors qu'ils terminaient la liste. Ils avaient maintenant une pause pour pouvoir manger, et l'estomac d'Hugo n'était pas contre un bon repas avant d'attaquer sa matière préférée, ou il serait séparé de Lilly qui préférait la divination.

En sortant de la classe, il tiqua néanmoins sur une information qu'ils avaient notés dans leur liste. Alors ils ralentirent un peu le pas pour laisser passer la foule d'élève et pouvoir parler plus facilement sans prendre le risque d'être entendu.

« Dit Lilly, comment ta mère a pu être au courant des cours d'Occulmencie ? Il devait certainement garder ça secret du grand publique même si je suppose que mes parents étaient au courant. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils quelques minutes, comme plongée dans une grande réflexion.

« Je crois qu'elle a ajouter ce genre de détails plus tard. Il y'a beaucoup d'endroits du journal où des notes ont été ajoutée, et parfois ce n'est même pas son écriture…C'est comme si…

\- Comme si ? »

Mais Lilly secoua la tête en marmonnant un « laisse tomber, c'est stupide. » et il n'insista pas plus. Sa faim l'empêchait de toute façon de rester plus longtemps concentré.

* * *

Lorsque James entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, après avoir supporté une journée de cours complète et surtout, deux heures de DCFM avec Ombrage, il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre un balais et voler une partie de la nuit pour se changer les idées.

Mais il n'avait pas de balais, pas les moyens de s'en acheter un, et il ne savait même pas s'il avait une chance d'être pris dans l'équipe, et ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être sélectionné à la place de quelqu'un d'autre. Merlin seul savait ce qui pouvait arriver à partir d'une simple petite conséquence de ce genre.

Alors il monta simplement dans son dortoir, sans prendre le temps de jeter le moindre regard aux autres élèves qui trainaient dans la salle commune de leur maison. Il savait qu'Hugo et Lilly étaient partis trouver Albus pour enchanter un nouveau parchemin.

Arrivé dans la pièce qui lui servirait de chambre pour cette dernière année à Poudlard, James plongea sur son lit qui grinça sous son poids. Il n'avait pas encore eu cours avec Ombrage, mais il était déjà au courant pour la retenue de son père.

« Une semaine avec cette folle. » marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Sous ses paupières close, l'image de la cicatrice de son père, cette phrase presque devenue illisible gravée sur sa main, se dessina doucement. Il se rappelait encore avoir posé la question alors qu'il était enfant. Prenant curieusement la grande main abimée de son géniteur et la faisant tourner pour essayer de déchiffrer la phrase inscrite. Harry s'était tendu et avait jeté un regard à sa femme mais il n'avait jamais donné plus de détails que « c'est une vieille cicatrice ne t'en fais pas » il avait appris bien plus tard, après le retour de Voldemort et sa fuite avec sa famille, comment cette cicatrice était apparue.

Il avait emprunté le journal de sa mère, que Lilly gardait toujours précieusement contre elle ou sous son oreiller lorsqu'elle dormait, et l'avait feuilleté. C'était un de ces nombreux soir où il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le baraquement qu'ils avaient trouvé pour se réfugier était humide et ne cachait rien des coups de tonnerre et de la pluie battante dehors. Il avait sauté plusieurs passage qu'il jugeait trop privé, les amours et certaines pensées de sa mère ne le regardait pas, avant de tomber sur une page qui parlait de la cicatrice de son père. L'écriture fine et serrée, typique de Ginny Weasley, replissait la feuille d'une après-midi banale de mars, où elle avait découvert la cicatrice du garçon.

« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. »

Un frisson d'effrois avait parcouru son corps à se moment-là. Même à 17 ans, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'avait pu vivre son père. Et maintenant qu'ils avaient tous fait un bon dans la passé, il avait l'impression de se prendre un claque en pleine figure.

Deux petits coups frappé à sa porte le firent grogner contre son matelas. Mais James roula quand même avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il ne savait pas qui pouvait bien venir le déranger alors que le tout le monde était occupé un peu partout dans le château ou dans la salle commune.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez-à-nez avec les jumeaux Weasley, l'un d'eux s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte tandis que l'autre s'avançait.

« Dit moi Jamie » commença celui qu'il devinait vaguement être Fred.

James grimaça à l'entende de ce surnom qu'il n'appréciait pas. A cause de Scorpius et de sa mauvaise manie à l'appeler ainsi toute la journée, les jumeaux avaient décider d'en faire de même, sans se soucier de l'avis du principal concerné.

« On se demandait si tu étais fidèle aux deux prénoms que tu portais…

\- Après tout tu nous as bien aidé au QG.

\- Mais rien ne nous dit que tu étais comme ça à Poudlard. »

Haussant les sourcils, James comprit rapidement où ils voulaient en venir. Faire des farces était surement l'une des choses qu'il préférait. Entre deux entrainement de Quidditch, jouer une mauvaise blague aux Serpentard ou à d'autres élève était surement son activité favorite. Alors avec un sourire, James hocha simplement la tête.

« J'espère que vous êtes prêt à suivre le rythme. Parce que c'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser du répits à mes victimes. »

C'était parti pour une soirée de gags. Et peut-importe ce qu'en dirait Ombrage, il était prêt à prendre tout les risques du monde si c'était pour continuer de s'amuser.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Voilà donc le chapitre 6 de cette fanfiction, je n'ai toujours pas pu caser un pdv James satisfaisant, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est là comme meuble et ça m'agace, je suis entrain de réfléchir à un moyen de lui donner plus d'importance.**

 **Pour ce chapitre j'ai vraiment suivi le chapitre 13 du tome 5. Le pdv de Rose pendant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques est presqu'entièrement issus du bouquins, le comportement de Drago est resté tel quel même si j'avoue avoir hésité à retirer ce passage.**

 **En ce qui concerne le chapitre du mois de juin. Je serais en examen donc il n'y en aura pas, on se retrouve donc le 10 juillet pour le chapitre 7 !**

* * *

 **Rating :** T (pour le moment)

 **Personnages :** Tous les enfants Potter – Weasley, Scorpuis Malfoy, Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley. + Les personnages principaux de la sage et quelques autres moins mis en avant comme Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

 **Genre :** Action/ Aventure, Fantasy, Romance (un tout petit peu), Drame (parce que nous somme sur la fin de la saga).

 **Couples :** Comme demandé, il y'aura tous les couple originaux de la saga, plus du Scorpius x Albus qui est mon choix personnel et non une demande dans le défis.

 **Remarques :** \- Présence d'un couple homosexuel, si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ce genre de romance, merci de passer votre chemin.

\- L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

\- Je ne fais que répondre à un défis, l'idée de base de cette histoire n'est donc pas de moi.

\- Le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli. L'histoire prend place à partir du tome 5, ce ne sera as donc super joyeux tout le temps et certaines pourraient être plus dures que d'autres. Merci de prendre cela en compte.

\- On ne le dit jamais assez alors : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne touche rien sur l'écriture de cette fanfiction, c'est juste pour mon plaisir personnel.

* * *

Ce soir-là, après une première journée de cours épuisante, Rose prit place près de Luna Lovegood pour le repas. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua son cousin et Scorpius assis à la table de Serpentard, entourés d'étudiants de leur maison. Hugo et Lilly venaient de sortir de table lorsqu'elle était entrée et pas de James à l'horizon.

En face d'elle, la blonde mangeait calmement, comme si elle n'entendait pas le brouhaha qui régnait dans la grande salle. Rose, elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y faire attention. On l'avait mise au courant des vociférations de son oncle Harry contre Ombrage, et tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça. Aucun étudiant n'essayait de se faire discret, comme s'ils souhaitaient voir le survivant s'énerver à nouveau et raconter ce qu'il avait vu.

Un peu plus loin, un petit groupe de Serdaigle discutaient, tous aussi bruyant que les autres, et des bribes de conversation lui parvinrent.

« Il prétend qu'il s'est battu en duel contre Tu-sais-Qui…

\- Tu rigoles…

\- A qui veut-il faire croire ça ? »

La conversation continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que ses parents sortaient de la Grande salle avec Harry. Tout le monde les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière la lourde porte. Et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, les conversation reprirent comme si de rien était. Rose chercha Albus et son ami du regard mais ils étaient au milieu des Serpentard, à écouter le père Malfoy raconter à qui voulait l'entendre que « Potter est un menteur. ». Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra en voyant l'expression vide de son cousin alors que le père de son meilleur ami critiquait allègrement l'Elu.

Devant elle, Luna venait de remettre ses étranges lunettes rose et bleue et l'ancienne rousse s'excusa rapidement avant de prendre avec une pomme et un peu de pain. Elle avait du temps libre avant le couvre-feu, et un petit tour à la bibliothèque de l'école n'était pas de refus.

En chemin, elle ensorcela un bout de parchemin qu'elle envoya à Hugo et Lilly. Quitte à passer les prochaines heures dans une salle remplie de bouquin, autant avoir deux autres personnes avec elle pour l'aider.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait à une table, son petit frère et sa cousine en face d'elle. Lilly avait apporté les journaux de sa mère et elle s'occupait de sortir des parchemins et de l'encre pendant qu'Hugo lui expliquait ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant leur cours d'histoire de l'art. Il parlait vite, en chuchotant pour ne pas se prendre de remarque par madame Pince.

Rose hochait la tête puis ils décidèrent de se répartir les tâche. Les deux plus jeune travaillaient plutôt bien en binôme. Etant de la même année et dans la même maison, en plus d'être de la même famille, ils avaient rapidement appris à agir l'un avec l'autre, Rose les chargea donc de continuer à lire les carnets de Ginny Weasley.

« Même si on a les dates importantes, si quelqu'un a ajouté des détails dans ces carnets, c'est qu'il y'a une raison. Regardez s'il n'y a pas dans les autres journaux, des indices qui pourraient nous aider. »

Pendant ce temps, elle s'occuperait de chercher des livres qui étaient susceptible de les aider pour contrer ce qui s'approcherait de près ou de loin à de la magie noire. Pendant leur cavale dans leur époque, c'était surtout Ted, Victoire et James qui s'étaient occupés de les protéger et son niveau à elle n'était pas assez haut pour qu'elle puisse se défendre en cas de danger.

Hugo avait bien protesté en parlant de l'AD, mais ils ne savaient pas encore si c'était une bonne idée ou non de rejoindre ce groupe. Rien ne dit que leur parents ne prendraient pas mal le fait qu'ils souhaitent se joindre à eux. Depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le Poudlard express, personne n'avait parlé avec leur géniteurs, sauf si on comptait Scorpius qui avait droit à de magnifique discours de la part de celui qui serait son père.

Rapidement, une pile de livre prit place sur le bureau des trois adolescents, Lilly lisait en chuhcotant, demandant à Hugo de prendre note pour elle, tandis que Rose survolait les différents chapitres des livres contre la magie noire qu'elle avait trouvé.

Et il ne lui fallu que trente minutes pour se rendre compte que les livres disponibles ne seraient pas d'une grande aide. Il fallait aller dans la section des livres interdits, mais elle n'était pas sûre que Dumbledore lui autorise l'accès a cet endroit de la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait croisé que quelques fois le vieil homme et Rose était presque certaine qu'il se méfiait encore d'eux. Qui ne le ferait pas à sa place ? Une bande de jeunes débarquant pour annoncer le retour d'un mage noir à moitié fou alors qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas encore vaincu dans cette époque. Il y'avait de quoi avoir des doutes.

C'était une chose à laquelle Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser. Que des personnes comme Molly et Arthur Weasley, plutôt sentimentaux, les aient cru rapidement, c'était plutôt normal. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore, ou encore Maugrey Fol Œil, n'ait pas essayé d'en savoir plus sur eux histoire de vérifier la véracité de leur propos. Un homme qui avait vu et vécu autant de choses que lui n'aurait jamais dû faire aussi facilement confiance à une bande d'inconnu.

Rose se mordit l'intérieur de la joue alors que son regard restait fixé sur le parchemin vide qu'elle avait en face des yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de spéculer sur des choses sans même avoir de preuves. Depuis leur arrivée, l'Ordre avait toujours été à l'écoute avec eux et ce serait leur manquer de respect que de douter de leur gentillesse. Alors elle secoua simplement la tête avant de prendre quelques livres avec elle pour aller les ranger. L'horloge près d'eux affichait bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, et une retenue avec le crapaud rose du ministère ne lui faisait pas vraiment envie.

Elle raccompagna Lilly et Hugo jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor, croisant son cousin James au passage. Mais le garçon était en pleine conversation avec les jumeaux Weasley si bien qu'elle n'osa pas trop s'avancer vers eux. La jeune fille avait remarqué que l'ainé des Potter-Weasley passait beaucoup de temps en compagnie de leurs oncles, le fait de n'avoir jamais connu Fred et que leur oncle George n'avait plus sa jovialité dont ils avaient toujours entendu parlé petit devait sûrement beaucoup jouer dans cette proximité qu'ils développaient tous les trois.

Mais elle ne traina pas plus longtemps lorsqu'elle entendit l'horloge de Poudlard sonner l'heure de couvre-feu, pressant le pas pour rejoindre sa propre salle commune en priant silencieusement pour ne croiser aucun professeur en chemin.

* * *

Assis en tailleurs près du feu, Albus continuait d'écrire son devoir de potion, le nez à quelques centimètres de son parchemin. « Les propriétés de la pierre de lune et son utilisation dans les potions magiques. », il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'il écrivait mais les livres qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque lui étaient d'une grande aide. Autour de lui, les autres Serpentard discutaient à voix basse où se dirigeaient vers leurs dortoirs respectifs maintenant que l'heure du couvre-feu était passée.

Il y'avait bien Scorpius près de lui, qui avait déjà finis sont devoir depuis un bout de temps, et d'autres étudiants de leur année, mais le fils Potter n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter avec eux. Il avait cette sensation au creux de son ventre, comme s'il n'était pas à sa place dans sa propre maison. Et si lors de son arrivée il avait mis ça sur le compte de leur voyage temporel, plus le temps avançait et plus il avait l'impression que c'était autre chose.

Replongeant dans son devoir de potion, il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas le temps de se concentrer sur de simples impressions. Tout le monde avançait dans les recherches et même James faisait du bon travail. L'ainé des Potter-Weasley s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec beaucoup de gens ce qui rendait la récolte d'information plutôt simple. En tant que nouvel élève il avait rapidement été accueilli dans sa maison et il ne lui avait fallu que quelques heures pour être au courants de toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient sur le Survivant.

James en avait aussi profité pour lui refiler quelques bonbons _made in Weasley,_ et Albus n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de les jeter quelque part. Merlin seul savait ce que ces dragées de couleurs pouvaient faire, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de servir de cobaye pour ce genre d'expérience.

Il sentit quelqu'un se pencher au-dessus de lui mais le garçon ne releva pas la tête. Vu le silence qui planait toujours, ce n'était pas Scorpius qui regardait sa copie.

« Ça ce n'est pas une propriété de la pierre de lune, mais un effet secondaire du au sang de dragon. »

La voix de Blaise s'éleva, proche de lui, et Albus se figea avant de le regarder de côté, sans même bouger la tête. Les deux adolescents se fixèrent durant de longues secondes avant que le Potter ne se penche vers l'un de ses nombreux bouquins pour vérifier l'information. Lorsqu'il eut la confirmation que c'était juste, il hocha simplement la tête en direction du garçon.

« Merci. »

Zabini ne dit rien de plus, se redressant, les avants bras appuyés sur le dossier du fauteuil. Avec ses yeux en amande et son teint sombre, il ressemblait énormément à son futur fils. Albus détourna le regard, les épaules toujours raide alors qu'il sentait le regard curieux de l'autre Serpentard sur lui. Il l'entendit se détacher du fauteuil avant qu'il n'apparaisse dans son champs de vision.

« Je peux m'asseoir ici ? »

L'autre hocha lentement la tête, évaluant mentalement si c'était ou non une bonne idée de le laisser rester près de lui. Le benjamin des Potter n'aimait pas être entouré de gens, préférant la seule présence de Scorpius ou des membres de sa famille dont il avait appris à accepter l'intrusion dans son espace personnel.

Il n'avait pas prévu de se rapprocher de qui que ce soit pendant ce voyage temporel, mais la voix de Severus Rogue résonnait dans un coin de sa tête à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard d'un autre Serpentard.

 _Il avait promis d'aider à les sauver._

Alors il se décala légèrement quand Zabini décida de prendre place sur sa gauche, Albus se pencha à nouveau vers son devoir de potion.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? Je sais que ton pote Scorpius est pas mal fort en ce qui concerne les potions, mais je sais me débrouiller dans cette matière. »

Haussement de sourcil de la part d'Albus. L'une des premières chose qu'il avait appris en entrant chez les vert et argent, c'était qu'aucun d'entre eux ne proposait son aide sans arrière-pensée. Il fut tenté, l'espace d'un instant, de lui demander ce qu'il attendait en échange de ce service, mais Blaise le devança rapidement.

« Je voudrais que tu me présente la fille qui a été envoyée à Serdaigle.

\- Rose ? »

Albus ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou être étonné de la proposition que l'on venait de lui faire. Il adolescent de 15 ans, qu'il ne connaissait vraiment qu'en tant qu'adulte de presque 40 ans, venait de lui demander d'arranger une rencontre entre sa cousine et lui ? Sans compter que le fils du dit adolescent avait dragué ladite cousine pendant presque deux ans lors de leurs années à Poudlard.

C'était une histoire à s'en faire des nœuds au cerveaux, comme dirait sa tante Hermione.

Dans tous les cas, il devait rapidement trouver une excuse pour que le garçon perde son intérêt pour Rose, sinon ils risquaient de modifier le futur et ce n'était pas bon pour eux.

Alors Albus simula un rire avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Blaise. Il du se faire violence pour ne pas la retirer tout de suite, regardant d'abord l'autre Serpentard dans les yeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais Rose elle… Elle a déjà quelqu'un, qui est resté aux USA. »

Blaise eut un soupire avant d'hocher la tête.

« Je ne suis pas encore assez connard pour briser des couples. Mais si jamais la distance à raison d'eux, fais le moi savoir que je lui prête mon épaule pour pleurer. »

Le visage d'Albus se crispa légèrement alors qu'il acquiesçait. Ce n'était pas qu'il venait de mentir, il avait juste modifié la vérité pour qu'elle colle un peu mieux à cette réalité. Il ne pouvait pas dire que sa cousine était presqu'en couple avec un type resté dans le passé, et que c'était son fils ainé. Enfin, presqu'en couple…

Une goute de sueur froide glissa le long de sa nuque en se rappelant l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé Rose se soir-là. Albus passa une main nerveuse dans son cou avant de reprendre la parole, essayant d'éviter au maximum de paraitre étrange.

« Bon, tu m'expliques ce devoir de potion ? »

* * *

James poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de classe du Professeur McGonagall. Il s'était déjà préparé mentalement à son discours interminable sur les Aspic, et lorsqu'elle se racla la gorge pour demander le calme avant de commencer son cours, il se demanda si sauter par la fenêtre n'était pas une meilleure idée.

Derrière lui il entendait les chuchotement à peine discret des jumeaux, et Lee, qui s'était assis à côté de lui, n'écoutait que vaguement le monologue de la vieille dame.

Mais ce n'est qu'après un quart d'heure qu'elle commença réellement sa leçon, l'animagus affirmant qu'une révision globale des différentes métamorphoses vues durant les six années précédentes était la meilleure chose à faire.

« J'aimerais voir si ces deux mois de vacances n'ont pas servis de prétexte pour oublier ce que vous avez étudié jusqu'ici. »

Croisant les mains devant elle, le professeur McGonagall parcouru la classe du regard avant de poser les yeux sur James.

L'adolescent se redressa sur son siège, sentant la malchance arriver à grand pas. Il savait que les différents professeurs avaient été mis au courant de leur réelle identité, c'était même logique que Dumbledore les aient mis au courant.

« Est-ce que monsieur Williams peut se lever et nous faire une démonstration des sorts les plus important qu'il a appris ? »

Alors James se leva en silence, baguette a la main, avant de rejoindre le professeur sur le devant de la classe. Il sentait le regard des autres élèves lui bruler la nuque alors que les jumeaux poussaient un cri d'encouragement rapidement tu par Minerva.

Les yeux clairs de l'ainé Potter balayèrent la salle pendant quelques secondes, il croisa le regard de Fred et George alors qu'une idée s'immisçait dans son esprit. Les deux rouquins l'avaient souvent taquiné sur le fait qu'il ne s'était pas fait autant remarquer qu'il ne le prétendait. C'était un bon moyen de leur prouver de quoi il était capable. Et puis une retenue avec McGonagall signifiait une retenue en moins avec Ombrage, il était gagnant sur tous les points.

D'un geste assuré, il leva sa baguette en l'air avant de prononcer une formule. Un gros bruit se fit entendre et la seconde d'après, tous les bans avaient été remplacés par des chèvres paniquée qui ne mirent pas longtemps à s'enfuir de la salle de classe.

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le rire des élèves qui se fit entendre alors que le visage du professeur McGonagall virait au rouge. La sentence tomba rapidement après ça : deux heures de retenue et l'obligation d'aller rechercher toutes les chèvres sans baguettes pendant que les autres suivraient un cours pratique sans bancs.

« Vous avez jusqu'à la fin des deux heures de cours pour toutes les ramenée sinon je double vos heures de retenue monsieur Williams ! »

* * *

Lorsque Rose eut fini son rapide repas de midi, elle fonça vers l'extérieur du château en prenant bien soin de garder son sac de cours contre sa poitrine. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit en retard pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Le temps était devenu frais, il y'avait du vent, et le long du chemin qui descendait en pente vers la cabane d'Hagrid, elle sentit quelques goutes de pluie sur son visage rougit. Le professeur Gobe-Planche attendait le reste des élèves à une quinzaine de mètres de la cabane. Devant elle, une longue table à tréteaux était recouverte de brindille.

Rose arqua un sourcil en remarquant qu'il y'avait, en plus des Serdaigle, des Gryffondor et des Serpentard. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait cours avec plus de deux classes mélangées, mais elle se rappelait que cours de soins aux créatures magiques était divisé de la même manière que les cours optionnel de son époque. *****

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la grande table, elle remarqua les rires d'un groupe de personne, du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua qu'elle était suivie de près par le trio d'or, et qu'un peu plus loin, un groupe de Serpentard riait aux éclats. Il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps à la jeune Weasley pour reconnaitre Drago Malefoy, entouré de son habituelle bande, et apparemment, il avait dit quelque chose de très amusant, car Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson – merci à Albus et Scorpius de lui avoir dit comment ces trois là s'appelaient- mais aussi les autres continuaient de ricaner de bons cœurs alors qu'ils prenaient place autour de la table. Ce n'est qu'après, que Rose se rendit compte que son cousin et le fils Malefoy faisaient eux aussi partie de la bande, même s'ils avaient la décence de ne pas rire aussi fort que les autres.

La jeune fille resta interdite quelques secondes, ses grands yeux noisette passant du trio d'or au groupe de Serpentard, vu les regards qu'ils se jetaient, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre le sujet de la plaisanterie du blond.

« Tout le monde est là ? » aboya le professeur Gobe-Planche quand tous les élèves furent arrivés. « Alors on s'y met. Qui peut me dire comment s'appelle ce qu'on voit sur cette table ? »

Elle montra les petites branches entassées et la main d'Hermione se leva aussitôt. Rose hésita quelques secondes à lever sa main à son tour avant de se figée. Dans le dos de sa mère, Drago Malefoy faisait une horrible imitation d'elle, les dents en avant, sautillant sur place dans sa hâte de répondre aux questions du professeur. Pansy Parkinson éclatât d'un rire suraigu qui se transforma presque instantanément en un hurlement lorsque les branches se mirent à bondir dans les airs.

Elles avaient soudain pris la forme de minuscules lutins de bois, dotés de bras et de jambes noueuses, de deux doigts en forme de brindilles à l'extrémité de chaque main et d'une drôle de tête plate semblable à de l'écorce, avec deux petits yeux étincelants comme des scarabées.

Rose ne fit pas attentions aux exclamations des filles près d'elle, jetant à la place, un regard à Scorpius et Albus qui, même s'ils le cachaient très bien, semblaient incroyablement honteux de faire partie du groupe de Drago Malefoy. Et vu le regard que lui lançait son cousin, l'effarement face au comportement des autres élèves de Serpentard devait se lire sur son visage.

Alors elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes en poussant un long soupire avant de les rouvrir lorsque le professeur Gobe-Planche s'exclama.

« Un peu moins de bruit, s'il vous plaît, les filles ! »

Elle rependit une poignée de ce qui ressemblait à du riz complet parmi les créatures en forme de branchages qui se jetèrent immédiatement sur la nourriture.

« Alors, quelqu'un connaît-il le nom de ces animaux ? Miss Granger ?

\- Ce sont des Botrucs. » Dit Hermione. « Ils gardent les arbres, surtout ceux dont on se sert pour fabriquer les baguettes magiques.

\- Cinq points pour Gryffondor. » annonça le professeur Gobe-Planche. « En effet, il s'agit de Botrucs et comme le dit si justement Miss granger, ils vivent généralement dans les arbres dont les bois est utilisé dans la confection de baguette magiques. Qui peut me dire ce qu'ils mangent ?

\- Des Cloportes. »

Cette fois c'est Albus qui avait répondu, devançant de peu Hermione. Rose, elle, comprit pourquoi ce qu'elle avait donc prit pour des grains de riz étaient entrain de bouger.

« Mais aussi des œufs de fée quand ils peuvent s'en procurer.

\- Très bien, ça vous fera cinq point pour Serpentard. Ainsi lorsque vous avez besoin de feuilles ou de branches d'un arbres dans lequel vivent des Botrucs, il est sage d'emporter des cloportes pour les distraire ou les calmer. Ils ne paraissent peut-être pas très dangereux, mais quand on les met en colère, ils essaient d'arracher les yeux des humains avec leurs doigts qui sont très pointus, comme vous pouvez le constater. Croyez-moi, il n'est pas du tout conseillé d'en laisser un s'approcher de votre œil. Bien alors maintenant, vous allez tous prendre quelques cloportes et un Botruc- il y'en a à peu près un pour trois élèves- afin de l'étudier de plus près. Je veux que, d'ici la fin du cours, chacun de vous me fasse un dessin de la créature en indiquant très précisément toutes les parties du corps. »

Rapidement, Rose rejoignit son cousin ainsi que le fils Malefoy. Les deux garçons avaient déjà attrapé un Botruc et la jeune fille pris suffisamment de cloporte pour que la petit bête puisse se tenir tranquille le temps qu'ils le dessinent.

Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin du cours et mieux valait se concentrer sur la tâche, même si une nouvelle altercation entre Drago et le Survivant leur fit tourner la tête à plusieurs reprises.

* * *

Au repère de l'ordre, le ton était plus calme. Teddy et Victoire prenaient le temps d'apprivoiser doucement leur nouvelle vie, loin des cauchemars qu'avait causé la guerre. La jeune femme passait beaucoup de temps avec Molly, l'aidant pour la cuisine ou le ménage. De son côté, Teddy passait beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque de la maison des Black, parfois il avait de longues discussions avec Arthur Weasley au sujet d'objet de la vie quotidienne moldue.

Mais pas le moindre signe de ses parents.

Oh bien sur ils les avaient croisés en coup de vents ou les avaient vu rester pour le diner, surtout Remus qui peinait à trouver un travail à cause de sa condition, mais il n'avait eu aucune véritable conversation avec eux. Il avait bien échangé quelques vagues paroles avec son père, mais il sentait bien que ses parents avaient encire besoin de temps avant d'assimilé le fait qu'il était bel et bien leur fils.

Teddy n'avait pas envie de forcer la conversation avec eux, Victoire avait beau lui répéter que faire un pas vers ses parents pourrait lui être bénéfique, il restait convaincu que le temps était la solution à leur problème. Alors il attendait.

« Teddy ? »

La voix de sa petite amie résonna dans la pièce te le garçon leva les yeux de son livre. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il lisait la même phrase depuis dix minutes. Victoire s'avança jusqu'à lui, ses cheveux blonds encadrant son visage alors qu'elle lui faisait un petit sourire.

Le garçon referma son livre alors que la jeune fille prenait place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, son corps s'appuyant sur celui de son petit-ami.

« Tout va bien ? »

Teddy leva les yeux vers elle avant d'hocher doucement la tête, il n'aimait pas inquiéter les autres avec ses histoires personnelles, dans son époque, Harry lui disait souvent qu'il tenait ce trait de caractère de son père.

Doucement, Victoire se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue et c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua la lettre que la jeune fille tenait entre ses mains.

« C'est une lettre des autres ?

\- Oui, c'est James qui l'a envoyé grâce au hibou des jumeaux. Il s'entend vraiment bien avec eux.

\- Je vois ça, tu ne l'as pas encore ouverte ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête avant de lui tendre l'enveloppe celée.

 _Teddy, Victoire,_

 _Cela fait maintenant une semaine que nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard et tout se déroule plus ou moins bien pour le moment. Nous avons été répartis dans nos ancienne maison et ce serait mentir que de dire que ce n'est pas étrange pour nous. Tout semble intacte, comme si nous étions encore dans le futur, à quelques exceptions près bien sûr._

 _Al' et Scorpius ont déjà commencé à bien se rapprocher des autres Serpentard, même si je vous avoue que je n'aime pas l'idée qu'ils fassent partie de la bande de Malefoy senior qui à l'air non seulement arrogant mais aussi très sûr de ses convictions. Ils vont avoir beaucoup de mal à les sauver comme le souhaiterait Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue. Et au vu des tensions entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, je crains de ne pas pouvoir obtenir plus d'informations de leur bouches. Drago Malefoy et sa bande ont l'air de ne pas faire confiance aux autre maisons mais Rose à pu discuter plusieurs fois avec Albus et Scorpius._

 _Lilly et Hugo ont fait une liste des évènements marquant qui vont avoir lieu cette année, Albus est occupé à trouver un sort assez efficace pour la cacher._

 _Je dois aussi vous parler du ministère. Harry à surement déjà prévenu Sirius, ou peut-être que Dumbledore à mis l'Ordre au courant, mais une employée du ministère à été placée comme prof de DCFM, elle nie le retour de Voldemort et met en retenue quiconque ose dire le contraire. Papa, enfin, Harry, à déjà une semaine complète avec elle et je pense que la cicatrice qu'il à sur sa main dans notre époque est lié à ça._

 _Nous n'avons pas beaucoup plus d'information pour le moment mais j'essaierais de vous envoyer une nouvelle lettre prochainement._

 _Faites attention à vous,_

 _J.S.P_

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini tous les deux de lire la lettre de James, Teddy poussa un long soupire avant de poser le bout de parchemin sur ses genoux.

« On s'attendait à ce que le ministère nie les faits, mais là ils se mêlent des affaires de Poudlard.

\- Tu crois que l'on devrait prévenir l'Ordre ? »

La voix de Victoire était mal assurée. Elle avait lié un lien de confiance très rapidement avec Molly et Arthur, comme si le changement d'époque n'avait pas impacté leur lien du futur. Mais en parler aussi tôt pouvait être dangereux.

« Mieux vaut se taire quelques jours, tant que nous n'avons pas de preuves tangible de ce que nous avançons, ils risquent d'avoir du mal de nous croire.

Mais ils peuvent facilement vérifier qu'une employée du ministère est à Poudlard ! »

Teddy eut un petit sourire tout en posant ses mains sur les joues de sa petite-amie.

« Je sais, mais James parle ici de torture si l'histoire de la cicatrice sur la main d'Harry vient à se confirmer, et nous ne pouvons pas parler de ça sans avoir au moins l'appuis du principal intéressé. »

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête tout en fermant les yeux. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer avoir de nouvelles informations rapidement pour pouvoir mettre l'Ordre au courant ce qu'il se passait entre les murs du château.

* * *

 ***** J'avais commencé cette partie du point de vue de Rose avant de me rendre compte que dans le chapitre c'était un cours exclusivement Serpentard/ Gryffondor, après quelques recherches je me suis rendu compte que plusieurs cours étaient mélangés avec trois ou les quatre maison. J'ai décidé de faire ça pour éviter que les pdv ne se centrent trop sur Scorpius et Albus, même si leurs pdv sont importants au vu de leur mission.

 **D'après l'ordre du livre, Ombrage devient grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard le 8 septembre, soit le vendredi de la première semaine mais je n'en parle pas dans la lettre de James pour la simple et bonne raison que si on prend en compte le trajet entre Poudlard et le QG, il y'a facilement un jour ou deux de battement entre temps, donc c'est comme si la lettre avait été envoyée le mercredi soir ou le jeudi dans la journée.**


End file.
